Daisuki
by xkristinaann
Summary: [LEESAKU] I love him, more than anyone else in my life. But...is it possible to be in love with more than one person, or am I completely out of my mind? Rated M for leg room. Fluff. Later Lemons.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer// I don't own them. Never have, never will. cries

Daisuki; Prologue

My cheek rubbed against something soft. Was it the blanket? No. I dared to open my eyes, irises adjusting to the early morning sunshine coming through a window I only saw so often. A quiet laugh bubbled up inside my throat, the fabric that my face was nuzzled against, a now favorite color of mine, a color that made me smile even when someone else was wearing it. A forest green, button-down pajama top, still warm from his body. But where was he? On his way to the academy already. No. The shower was on. That boy was always so cleanly. Of course I'm not complaining, he usually smelled good enough to eat. I even loved that grimey, hard-work smell he had after a good couple hours of training.

It puzzled me sometimes. How I could be so in love with this boy, who loved me without question from the beginning, flaws and all; yet, I had been _head over heels_ for none other than that raven-haired, sharingan genius years before.

The answer is easy, I suppose. His love, unconditional. The way he treats me, like a princess. His laugh, his charm, his smile, that silly haircut, and those lovely _distinguished _brows. I love every inch of him, to the moon and back. But most of all…

"Sakura chan, could you throw me the towel on the nightstand please?" He stood dripping in the bathroom doorway, stark naked, and not at all embarrassed.

I smirked and shook my head playfully. He answered with the usual scolding expression, although lacking any anger, and complied by walking towards the bed skeptically. His arm outstretched, seeking the towel, I took a gentle, but firm, hold on his wrist, tugging him back to the sheets, back to me, where he belonged.

"Ah, Sakura…!" He weakly protested, "I have a meeting with Hokage sama today! I can't be la…"

"Tsunade can wait," I purred against his jaw, locking my eyes onto his retreating but still tempted gaze. "But myself on the other hand, just need a bit more of you, and am horribly impatient."

"Sakuraaa…" He groaned, but with a smile. Those strong, weathered hands of his found my hips, bringing us together and completing the puzzle I'd been looking for my entire life.

I brushed the still damp strands of onyx from his eyes, settling my fingers on the side of his face. We stared at each other for what seemed like the longest time, myself taking in those lashes that were more gorgeous than mine, and noticing he always bit his lip in anticipation when wanting to kiss me. Then I parted my own lips.

"But most of all Lee kun. Most of all I love knowing that you'll be there for me, come rain, snow, sleet, or shine. Lee kun…daisuki…"

Notes:

So basically…this is my prologue. I usually don't do prologues, unless I included them in the first chapter of a fiction [which is what I usually do. I really didn't know how to write a summary for this story since, I have so many chapters mapped out in my mind going in several different directions. ANYHOO. This is the beginning of what is going to be a long series. And I'll stick with it. I promise. xD

Please review! I need encouragement! LeeSaku 333


	2. Meglio Stasera, Baby

Disclaimer: So, yea. Insert witty reason why I don't own these characters here. Kthnxbai. 3

Daisuki; Meglio Stasera, Baby.

"Sakura! I told you to bring in those sunflowers 10 minutes ago," A frustrated blonde dropped the bouquet of roses she had been carrying onto the counter, narrowing her brows at the other kunoichi.

"Sorry, Ino." The girl offered a smile, but Ino only looked perplexed. That attempted smile looked more like a cringe, as if her lips had forgotten how to form the expression altogether. With a sigh she helped the other bring the flowers into the shade, her ability to start fights with Sakura almost completely gone, considering the girl was indifferent to everything as of late.

The years had been good to both of them, as far as appearances went, but in the personality category, the pink-haired Godaime prodigy had become a dim flame next to her friend, moping about and not even paying attention when anyone was talking to her. Those sea-green eyes just faded into nothing, like she was lost in a dream and couldn't wake up.

"Oi, Sakura chan," Another blonde had allowed himself into the shop, along with that cheshire grin and aloof stature. Ino let out another sigh, but this time it was from relief; finally, someone to take the sourpuss off her hands.

"You don't even have to ask for permission, Sakura, you can have the rest of the day off." Ino said graciously, pushing her towards the jinchuuriki and ignoring her gaping mouth and silent expression of protest. Without another word he grabbed her hand and led her from the shop, and then instead of saying anything, the girl just let him pull her along.

Luckily for Uzumaki it was a weekend and his destination didn't show any signs of inhabitants and for this he was thankful. The kunoichi finally wore a familiar expression, confusion. Just what were they doing at the schoolyard?

Naruto took a seat on that nostalgic swing, rocking on his heels a moment before smiling over at his former pink-haired teammate. "I'm glad that you were helping Ino in the shop today, a little bit of sun will do you some good, Sakura chan."

Her face didn't register hearing him at all; instead she took a seat in the grass against the tree. Slowly she slipped off her shoes, letting her toes entangle themselves in the cool shades of green.

The now ANBU Assassin cleared his throat continuing to rock once more. "Ahh, the missions they have us going on are so long, Sakura chan. And they still treat me like I'm a kid! They never listen to any of my ideas. I guess that's what I get for being on Shikamaru's team." He finished with a grin, hoping to find even the slightest of interest on her face. The blonde thought it helped if he was just the one to talk; she needed at least someone to talk to her. Sakura needed to have human interaction, but with Naruto gone constantly on missions, Kakashi instructing his new team, and Ino holding little or no sympathy for the girl, who was left? To be honest, the jinchuuriki was tired of watching her drag herself about.

"He's not coming back. Not ever. He left us, he left you, and he left his home." His apathetic tone surprised even himself, but he bit back his sudden hesitation to finish what he wanted to say, hands gripping the worn ropes of the swing tightly. "Sasuke shouldn't continue to shadow our lives in his absence, Sakura. Sasuke doesn't matter anymore, and you should understand that."

Then for the first time in the last couple of months a sob escaped her, gobs of tears escaping those eyes grown beyond their years. "I KNOW!" She shouted before shoving both fists into the earth with a monstrous force, fingers twisting in the powdered soil while she cried and cried, saying the same thing over and over. I know, I know, she heaved. Naruto watched in half sadness and relief. The Sakura he knew was still in there and as he dropped to the ground and gathered her shattered form in his arms, he didn't care that the bottled tears of many years drenched his jacket, along with the feelings for the best friend he didn't know anymore.

"I know, that he didn't love me," She whispered against the now damp fabric, "and that was okay, because it made me happy just to be near him. And now, in my heart…" The kunoichi sobbed, holding tight to her friend. "I can't even feel him at all."

As light as a child, the blonde stood with her in his arms, her quiet tears the only language spoken between them. He didn't take her to her home, instead he chose his own; although still cluttered and messy the atmosphere was a lot warmer than Sakura's would have been. He cleared the bed with a foot and set her exhausted body down, then pushed open the shutters of his window; allowing the cool breeze to drift through the ivory curtains and against her face.

"I still love him though…" The kunoichi mumbled in mid-turn onto her side, away from the other. Uzumaki found that grin spreading across his face, watching her sleep with slight amusement.

"And I still get to take care of you, Sakura chan." His thoughts were interrupted by a soft rap on the door, only taking a moment to remember her slumbering image before cracking the entryway open.

"Shikamaru told you not to get comfortable. Let's…just couldn't wait until we were finished with the mission, could you?" Kiba smirked, peering into Naruto's apartment and spying the kunoichi asleep on the bed. The blonde stepped out of the apartment, clicking the door shut with a snort. "Do I ever ask about your alone time with Hinata? Besides. It's not like that, and it's none of your business. Kusoinu…"

"Tch, don't get so touchy, I was only joking. You're still such a hothead…" The both of them snorted in unison and departed down the hallway together, leaving the cherry blossom in her deep sleep.

The next morning she awoke to the sounds of birds outside Naruto's window, only half aware of where she was. Rubbing her tear-exhausted eyes she stumbled over the many random items scattered across the boy's floor, grateful she hadn't broken her neck. Knowing that the jinchuuriki of late was not one to stick around often, she let herself out of the apartment, down the shadowed stairwell of the building and onto the early morning street.

Shielding her eyes from the sun with a hand Sakura slowly made her way to the entrance gates of Konoha, a small hope that Naruto was just now departing guiding her feet. The shinobi at the entrance hut watched her with curiosity as she neared, wondering just what she was doing.

Naruto wasn't there. Oh well, she thought to herself, then pursed her lips when she felt a tiny itch on her toes. Looking down the kunoichi discovered a tiny cattail had lodged itself inside of her sandal, tickling between her toes. Sakura bent over to pick it up, half debating to bring it home with her. Then a shadow cast over her, another pair of feet facing hers.

"It must be my lucky day that you're here when I've just returned from a long mission, Sakura san."

Jade eyes followed the legs up, tucked tight into forest green leggings, pausing at the hips, that V like an arrow begging to be followed. The usual upper part of jumpsuit that concealed his torso and chest hung low, empty sleeves swinging at the side. Up the lower stomach, toned, still fresh with sweat, then to his arms, two pieces of flesh that needed to protect someone else. Defined collarbones, slim neck, taught shoulders, good jaw line, onyx eyes, and obsidian hair swung into his face, slightly unkempt from lack of haircuts. Lucky day indeed.

"Lee….kun."

[NOTES

Oh my god. So, let me take a cold shower.

ANYHOO. This is the first chapter of my leesaku Daisuki series.

Since I started with the prologue having the two

already together, of course I need the story to actually

explain how it all happened, and how it will end/continue.

Chapter two up soon! 3 usagi


	3. Dream

Disclaimer// Do I even need to tell you?

Daisuki; Dream

If Sakura had been in a mood where she didn't want any attention drawn to her, the person she was walking with would not have helped the cause. Staring would not be the word for it. Gawking, that was much more fitting. The girl couldn't blame the females on the side of the streets though; she was having a hard enough time not looking over while he was trying to make conversation.

"I must be talking too much Sakura san. You haven't said…well, anything at all." He watched pink come to here cheeks in confusion, was he embarrassing her? Lee brushed that idea from his head. There was no way that Sakura could ever become flustered because of him.

"I'm sorry, Lee san…I suppose I don't talk much with anyone." She answered softly, keeping her eyes ahead of her even though she felt her cheeks grow hot.

"You? Not talk much with anyone?" The taijutsu specialist skipped forward and intercepted her, causing the strawberry blonde to stop in her tracks and face him head on. "Am I missing something, Sakura?"

His formality was gone. Lee was concerned now. God, she was an idiot. If she had only lied…

Swallowing hard her emerald eyes followed his waist and all over his upper body. They paused as his chin, taking a peek at those tempting lips. Then…she slapped both hands over her eyes in attempt to fix their wandering problem. "Please Lee san! Don't stand in front of me!"

He stared at her, biting back his laughter and wondering when this shy little flower in Sakura had come about. Lee was used to that firecracker personality, but from the time he had left to now, something had changed. Grateful that he was taller, he used his index to poke through her fingers, spreading them apart so he could get a look at that gaze he held close to his heart. "Sakura," The boy said softly, "you don't have to be so shy, it's only me." His lips spread into a grin and the kunoichi allowed her hands to slowly fall at her side.

"You would tell me, if something was troubling you, right?" He asked. When she hesitated with her answer the latter straightened back up, looking around for any sort of distraction. Lee spotted Ichiraku in the distance. "Actually, I think I forgot to eat my lunch on the way back into Konoha, would you mind coming along to Ichiraku with me?"

He looked back to her with that reassuring grin, as if it was alright if she didn't want to say anything now, that he would wait for an answer when she was ready to give one. Sakura gave a nod and followed slowly after him. To be fair the other pulled back on the upper part of his suit, maybe now the girl wouldn't have such a hard time looking at him. Once inside Ichiraku Lee ordered for the both of him, brushing off the kunoichi's protests when he said he would pay.

They ate in silence, taking in every other conversation or noise around them instead of making awkward exchanges of words because really, Sakura would be embarrassed to divulge what had been going on in her life during his absence.

"Ahhhh That was great. I've missed Konoha!" Lee said as he set the chopsticks across the top of the bowl, patting his still lean abdomen. He glanced over at her mostly untouched bowl, parting his lips to make a joke but all of a sudden she had found her voice.

"I haven't said much of anything to anyone in the past few months. It hasn't gone over well with the people who I'm supposed to be friends with," Sakura began quietly. "Naruto…Naruto is the only one that has been so nice to me about it. I really didn't deserve it, but he kept trying to get me to be the way I used to be. Every time he came back from missions, he would take me out, and tell me the things they had done, and ask me how I was even though I never answered." She reached up to brush away the small tears now cornering her eyes but Lee beat her to it, taking them away gently with his thumb. "I know you don't want to hear it, because it's always about him, and I'm so pathetic--"

"Sakura san…you're not pathetic at all. You're human. And it's alright if it's about him, I enjoy talking with you, it doesn't matter the subject."

She stared at him for a moment, unsure if what she was hearing had really been said. "Lee, I…"

"It's getting a bit late, how about some drinks at your place?" He had quickly changed the topic out of concern for her; having a tearful Sakura on his hands would in some ways be an opening for comfort, but right now making advances towards the vulnerable kunoichi wasn't at the top of his things to do list.

Sakura pursed her lips, "You don't really handle alcohol so well, Lee."

"That's what they say, but I know how much I can hold now. Don't worry; I won't trash the place…on purpose anyway." He left the money on the counter and allowed Sakura to lead the way this time, since it was her apartment and all. It wasn't too long of a walk for the two, the girl allowing Lee in first and then shutting the door behind her. The air inside was cool, the living room tidy and rather boring, but since she had moved in when her isolation first began she chalked it up to depressed laziness.

The boy set his shoes at the entranceway while taking in the bland apartment as well; maybe it was worse than he thought. Lee took a seat on the couch, waiting patiently until Sakura came back from the kitchen with a tray of glasses and array of liquor choices.

"Well, have you been collecting these while I was gone?" He laughed, seeing that she had almost every brand under the sun.

"Left overs from Ino's birthday…" She poured a small amount for him and a regular amount for herself, taking a seat on the rug in front of the couch near the other's legs. As the drinking progressed Lee thought it best that their conversation consisted of happier things. Now that Sakura was _slightly_ intoxicated it wouldn't be too hard to steer her into a good mood. Over the next few hours they talked about the events of their childhood, when Naruto had first stumbled into their lives, their academy graduation, Iruka, Kakashi, and Gai sensei, the chuunin exam, even the time of Lee's surgery despite the toll it had taken on him.

Inwardly he cursed himself as he watched the kunoichi laugh and hold her stomach; all of this was the alcohol. He was drowning her sorrows, trying to make her forget. It was completely selfish but oh, how he missed that happy girl. Those onyx eyes took in that carefree grin, watching as she tucked strawberry strands behind her ear, all but daydreaming as those emerald eyes stared back at him, full of expressions as she told the story of Kakashi's bell test with enthusiasm.

"And oh Lee! Do you remember how the first time I met you, I was so scared of you! You said--"

"Sakura san! Please allow me to be your boyfriend, I will always protect you!" He said before grinning stupidly while she busted up below him.

In the next moment he felt like he was caught in a dream. He was sure of it.

"Hey Lee…"

It wasn't a normal voice. It was a drawl, he would go as far to say a purr even. Then fingertips were sliding up his knees and a giggle escaped her.

"Do you still want to be my boyfriend?"

This really wasn't happening, but the girl slithering into his lap begged to differ. Her fingers slid into his hair, tugging ever so slighty while she looked at him from her straddling position. Their noses touched and his entire body shivered.

This really, honestly, not even in his wildest fantasies, could be happening.

His disbelief was interrupted by soft laughter, "Come on, slip off that suit Lee kun…" She grinned and then proceeded to close the gap between their lips.

The kiss met his hand.

"Not like this, Sakura." Lee whispered. The girl was too drunk to care about his protest, groaning and falling into a slump against his chest. Sighing heavily he picked her up and set her down on the couch properly, reaching for the nearest blanket to cover her with. The boy gazed down at her now slumbering figure, unhappy with himself for letting her get that far.

But in that moment, the tiniest of smiles held her lips while she slept, and any regret he held vanished.

Love makes you do crazy things, insane things. Things in a million years you'd never see yourself do. But there you are doing them...you can't help it.

[NOTES

To be honest, I didn't like this chapter until the end.

Imo, it's a bit slow, and rather sloppy.

But I'm too lazy to backspace it all and write it again.

Chapter 3 will be better.

I promise.

3usagi


	4. Loose Ends and A Morning Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Lee or Sakura or any character of Naruto! ;;

Daisuki Ch. 3

Loose Ends and A Morning Promise

"Good morning little alcoholic," A glassful of water came down onto the girls face, causing her to sputter and tumble from the comfort of her couch. "Nice to see you're finally awake."

A loud groan escaped Sakura as she struggled to sit up on the now wet floor, holding her head in excruciating pain, "Ohhh…what the hell was that for?" The kunoichi growled at her attacker, narrowing her eyes at the blonde standing over her. Ino grinned and waved away the glare she was receiving from the latter.

"That's probably the first actual expression of emotion I've seen on your face in _months_. Anyway, this is an intervention."

"An intervention? What the hell, it was one night!" Sakura shot back with venom, rolling her eyes.

"Not with alcohol you idiot!" Ino replied quickly, pointing at her pink-haired companion. "I, as well as everyone else, have grown tired of your over-emotional, drama queen, down-in-the-dumps demeanor. And as much as I hate to admit it, I volunteered to start off the process." The girl shifted to cross her arms over her chest, that long ponytail of gold swaying behind her. "And don't even try to say no, you know I have my ways." She added with a cheshire grin.

Sakura stared at her for what seemed like a long period of time, studying her expression and waiting for her ex-rival in love to break into a fit of laughter and say she was only joking. Finally with a deep exhale of breath she got up from her drenched seat on the floor, droplets of water still falling from the edges of her usual red dress. Clearing her throat she pushed her way past Ino without a reply, going behind the counter in the kitchen only to put on a pot of tea.

The other girl watched quizzically but with interest; just what was Sakura planning to do? The blond kunoichi came out of her daze when she heard an almost silent response come from the latter. "What was that?" She asked quietly.

"What I was saying, was that I never meant to be sad. Maybe that isn't the right way to put it." She dipped the teabag into the hot water, staring at it as if it were a crystal ball holding all of her answers. "The love I held for Sasuke was real, every single tear and smile meant _something…_and then without warning all of it was gone. Even though it was never given in return, it felt like a part of my heart had been taken from me, no, not felt like, it _was_ taken away."

The sugar faded into the cup as the spoon turned her tea into a whirlpool and suddenly she wished it was Naruto in front of her in Ino's place. That other blond, with that stupid grin and sky-blue eyes, ready to make her smile even though she knew he felt just as heartbroken as she did. The tears slipped down her cheeks and onto the countertops, tiny splatters of all the sadness she had been bottling up inside.

There was a brief clatter of metal on the floor as the spoon fell from Sakuras fingers, now clutching onto Ino as the tears fell freely; the last time she would ever need to cry for him. The quiet sobs were the entire conversation that passed between them, the other girl's cheek pressed into those rose pink strands, overcome by the moment they were suddenly sharing.

"Sakura," The blonde said softly, running a hand gently over her hair. "Sakura…" Ino lifted her head when she heard foot steps pad carefully across the hardwood floor, stopping when their owner spotted the scene in the kitchen. Lee had come back in the morning to check up on the rose-haired kunoichi, but it seemed that Ino had done everything she said she would. His lips fell into a soft smile, inclining his head towards the other in acknowledgement before excusing himself from the house.

He held his hand over his head to shield his eyes from the bright morning sun and as his vision adjusted to the light Lee found himself grinning that wild smile, "I'll be the one to make you smile from now on, Sakura chan, just you wait."

"Oiii, Lee kun! If you're late, Gai Sensei will make you run laps around the village for sure!" Tenten's voice brought him out of his daydream, waving him down from across the road, an apathetic Neji by her side. That grin never fading he ran after them, glancing back over his shoulder at Sakura's home; Lee was never one to break a promise.

//NOTES

So here's chapter 3, FINALLY! I know it took me forever, I kept putting it off and off, but now it's here! It isn't very long, but I'm satisfied with it and what I was trying to get across. The next chapter will be a lot happier, promise! LoveloveloveUsagi


	5. How Sweet It Is

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters, DAMNIT.

Daisuki Ch. 4

**How Sweet It Is**

"Thank you so much for stopping by!" The cash drawer chinked shut while Sakura waved off her last customer as he carried a large bouquet of sunflowers out of the shop. She sighed in contentment, stuck in a daydream with her eyes fixed on the sunny day outside the shop windows.

"Hey," Ino called, staring at her over the top of the bushel of roses she was carrying. "Oi, forehead!" Sakura sighed again, a lazy smile tugging at her lips. The blonde frowned before she chucked the pen from her apron pocket, nailing the other girl smack on the face.

"Ouch! What was that for??" The pink haired kunoichi pouted while she rubbed her nose, narrowing her eyes at her attacker.

With one hand on her hip, shifting her weight onto her other leg Ino raised her eyebrows. "Maybe if you weren't off in some other world I wouldn't have to throw objects at your face." Eyes glancing up at the clock she moved to set the roses into the nearest bucket of water. "It's a little past lunchtime, but would you mind picking up some food for the both of us? I'm starving."

Sakura smirked, "You would be, pigs tend to eat throughout the day." The blonde shot her a death-glare but the other only laughed, holding up her hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. I'll go get the food, don't get your panties in a twist."

--------------

"Lee san, take a break already! You're making me tired just from watching!" Tenten whined, her chest heaving as she plopped down into the shade. Neji had taken his place in the shade a long time before then, watching Lee with curiosity even though his face never gave it away. Once again his chest was bare, sweat glistening on every inch until the next kick hit the post and droplets shook to the ground. He paused to look towards his teammates, that familiar childlike pout on his face.

"What's the point in training if we're just going to take breaks the entire time?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't make it seem like we haven't been training just as hard as you have, Lee!" Tenten immediately replied, "If you don't want to rest, then make yourself useful and get some food for all of us. I haven't eaten since yesterday…" She was whining again, patting her stomach with her free hand.

"Lunch would be nice," The byakugan user added in his usual serious tone.

Lee sighed; there was no arguing with either of them. Wiping the sweat from his forehead he nodded compliantly, "I'll go get lunch then, but when I come back you better not be asleep!"

--------------

"Waah, it's so hot today!" She fanned herself as she walked through the marketplace, still unable to decide on just what kind of food to get herself and Ino. Sakura had skipped on her usual ninja attire on account of the weather, instead she'd gone out in a simple white sundress, tied in a bow behind her neck and stopped mid-thigh. Never one to wear flats, not even during missions, her cork sandals had heels as well, with light green ribbons criss-crossed up her calves and stopping in a bow behind her knees.

With a barrette in hand she reached behind her head and quickly pinned up her hair, too hot for even her short strands to hang down. The pink haired kunoichi stopped at a sushi stall, the idea of cold fish on a hot day an inviting idea; it would be expensive, but well worth it. She leaned over the tubs of ice, cradling an assortment of sushi packages with a variety of combinations. Putting a finger to her lips she carefully thought of which ones to grab, having a hard time making a decision.

He stopped the moment he saw her. Lee swallowed the lump in his throat, allowing his eyes to wander over _all_ of her. Up creamy legs, a pause at the small of her back, her petite waist, slender arms. When he finally came to her chest he had to force himself to watch her face instead…an accident in the middle of the marketplace wasn't something he wanted to happen anytime soon.

"This one and…" Sakura pursed her lips but shivered suddenly as a chill went down her spine. The strawberry blonde looked over her shoulder and was surprised to see Lee only a few feet away. Her features relaxed and then her entire face seemed to light up when she smiled, or maybe he was caught in another daydream.

"Lee, come over here!" The kunoichi was waving at him and he shook off the daze, walking over as if he hadn't been off in another world only moments before.

"Shopping for lunch, Sakura san?" He asked with a smile, genuinely happy to have stumbled upon the girl who constantly took his breath away.

"Ino sent me out since I wasn't being much of a help in the shop…Lee san, you're completely _drenched_." Sakura finally took in the latter's physical state, surprising herself that she hadn't noticed this shirtless body sooner. She found herself grinning, "And is there any particular reason every time we run into each other you're always half naked?"

He was the one to blush this time; now this was more like it. Lee laughed at her joke, reaching up to brush the damp bangs from his gaze, "Gomen ne, Sakura chan, it's not on purpose I promise. Neji and Tenten stopped me in the middle of training to go get food, I didn't really think about what I was wearing."

"Well, remind me to call you for a favor when you're showering." She stuck her tongue out at him, chiding him in a playful way for being careless. Sakura laughed softly before sighing, staring at him with a tenderness he hadn't noticed before. Lee found himself swallowing a lump in his throat again, the words he wanted to say in his mind having trouble forming on his lips. "Lee kun, I just want to say thank you for talking with me a few days ago…I know I had a little too much to drink, so I'm sorry if I did anything that made you uncomfortable. I didn't, right?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

He quickly shook his head, not allowing his mind to drift back to that night for fear it would show up on his face. "You didn't do anything that made me uncomfortable, honestly. And I wanted to thank you as well, it's not everyday that I get to spend time with you, it meant a lot to me."

The edges of her emerald eyes crinkled when she smiled at him and his heart fluttered; did she get swept away like this whenever he smiled at her? Lee wondered. A packaged box of sushi plopped into his open palms, bringing him out of another daydream. "Here's your lunch on me, Lee. Go put some clothes on," Sakura winked before brushing past him, trying her hardest to not look over her shoulder to see if he was watching her go.

The raven haired jounin glanced down at the box of sushi rolls and then back up at the retreating Sakura, the warmth of their conversation already missed.

"SAKURA!" He hadn't meant to call out after her, but his mouth had gotten the better of him and silently he cursed himself for saying anything at all.

She stopped and turned to look back at him, raising a brow curiously. "What is it?"

Lee watched pink strands dance across her cheeks, the edges of her ivory dress rippling in the late summer wind. She was watching him watch her, a smile tugging at the corners of her rose colored lips, patiently waiting for his response to her question.

"Lee kun, what is--"

"Tomorrow night," He began, swallowing his fears, "come to dinner with me."

When she bit at her lower lip to keep from grinning he knew he would never love any other girl as much as he loved Sakura at that moment. Finally the grin revealed itself and the kunoichi nodded, "Sure, Lee, I'm already looking forward to it."

The green ribbons of her sandals flew behind her as she ran back through the marketplace, disappearing into the crowd and leaving Lee to watch her go; completely dumbfounded by her reply.

"She…Sakura chan said…" He clenched his fists, unable to stop the happiness from spreading throughout his entire body. In the next second he had jumped into the air, then throwing out both fists with a triumphant, "YATTA!!"

He may have gotten older, a lot more handsome, a little bit cooler, but he was still Lee, and that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

//NOTES

So I actually finished the fourth chapter today! I was

reading reviews and got all pumped up and ended up

writing it without stopping. XD I promised it would

be happier, and in my opinion it is, so I hope you all

enjoy it, and please review!! Chapter 5 soon!

Lovelovelove, Usagi.


	6. When It Rains

**Disclaimer!:** I don't own Naruto. But I wish I did. XD

**Daisuki; Chapter 5**

_When It Rains_

Drip, drip, drip. Each raindrop that hit the windowpane quietly slid down the glass, disappearing into the sill below it. Her chin rested on the palm of her hand, propped up by her elbow on the sofa chair. A cup of hot tea enveloped in the other hand sat still, steam rising lazily upward and vanishing. Emerald eyes watched the quiet storm without watching it at all, the mind behind them elsewhere. She blinked slowly then raised the tea to her lips, allowing it to slide down her throat and warm her entire body.

Her cream colored legs were bare, still clad in just a pajama shirt that barely reached past her lower abdomen. A voice behind her was talking and she replied with a simple 'Mmm' to show she had heard without knowing what had even been said.

"Sakura, is that a yes or a no? I know we won't be busy, but it would nice to have the company." The blonde stared at her, zipping up her raincoat and waiting for a response. "Sakura. The shop, are you coming in today?"

Finally she pulled her eyes from the window, looking towards her friend with a puzzled expression. "If it keeps raining, what should I wear to dinner later tonight?"

"Sakuraaaa, you weren't even listening! Wait," Ino raised a brow, "Dinner? Who are you going to dinner with?"

The pink haired kunoichi turned back to the window, taking another sip of her tea. "When I went to get lunch yesterday, I ran into Lee and he asked me to dinner tonight."

"WHAAAAAT!?" It took less than a second for Ino to rush to the other girl's side, bending down and taking Sakura's face in her hands, turning her head so that she would face the blonde. "Lee asked you to dinner and you didn't even TELL me?! Are you seriously going to go??"

The pressure from the other's hands on her face was pushing her lips into a fish-like position, furrowing her brows in confusion, "Yea, why not?"

"Hmmm," Ino watched the girl in question for another moment before releasing her with a soft sigh. "Well, just be careful Sakura. That guy is crazy for you, so don't lead him on if you don't plan on sealing the deal. Sakura." The blonde threw up her hands; she was in her own world again. "Do you even remotely_ like_ him?"

She was drawing circles with a finger on her knee, "I don't know…I could. Maybe."

"Maybe what? You could maybe what?"

"Can I borrow your green scarf just in case?"

Ino ground her teeth together, holding back a scream out of frustration. She began stomping towards the front door of the apartment, "I'll bring it over later then," The girl growled, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder in a huff, "Just make sure you don't ruin it."

The door flew open and she nearly marched straight into the body waiting on the doorstep, looking up at the blockage with a scowl. "Oh, it's _you_. Don't count on her having an actual conversation, she's off in Sakuraland." She hissed before slamming the door behind her, leaving the new visitor to deal with the girl she couldn't get through to.

"Sakura chyaaaan, what did you do to make her so angry??" The kitsune whined, wandering up behind the sofa chair to peer down at his teammate. He noticed the lack of clothing and grinned immediately, "You knew I was coming huh?" He added with a lecherous chuckle.

Sakura looked above her and slowly blinked; she was finally coming out of her daze. "Naruto, you're back!" The pink haired kunoichi's lips spread into a warm smile.

"Back and happy to see you're smiling, and talking no less!" He smirked before leaning down to plant a quick kiss against her soft strawberry strands. She wrinkled her nose, staring back up at him suspiciously.

"Don't think you can get away with giving me a kiss, Naruto, I can still pack a punch!" Sakura got up from her chair, facing him with that same suspicious expression.

The jinchuuriki grinned nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "Come on Sakura chan, it was only an innocent peck!" He argued with a slight pink to his cheeks, but quickly looked confused when he found the latter hugging him tightly, her face buried against his chest.

"Thank you for being so patient with me, Naruto." She whispered, "I don't think I would have been able to make it that long without your support."

Naruto was taken back by her newfound affection for him, but didn't protest the closeness, placing his free hand on top of her head and smoothing it over her hair. "You don't have to thank me, Sakura chan, I'm sure you would have done the same for me. I just…didn't like seeing you so sad." He pulled back from her slighty, brows furrowed together, "Which is a bit confusing actually. How come you're so happy?"

The girl smiled, "I just realized that I have a lot of people who care about me, that I'm never really alone. I have so many reasons to be happy."

"Me too." He began with a grin, "Like how I get to hug you when you're still in just a shirt." That lecherous laugh came out again before a loud yelp of pain could be heard from miles around; Sakura had given him a good punch right against his head.

"That'll teach you to be perverted with me, Naruto! You're just like that toad hermit; he's rotted your mind!" The front door was slammed in his face, leaving him to sulk on the doormat. The blonde fox sighed, shaking off the dewdrops still clinging to his hair from the rain.

"Now that's a Sakura that I remember." He said to himself. For now he wouldn't try and push his luck, walking back out into the rain to begin his short trip to Ichiraku where a steaming bowl of ramen and Ero sennin would be waiting.

"Girls usually don't like it when guys are sweaty on dates, Lee." Team 9 had made an early start in the dojo, despite Lee's complaints that it was _only_ rain. His protest was quickly followed by Tenten inquiring if he wanted to be sick on his evening date, her face glowering; the boy in green suddenly found he had no argument.

The Hyuuga chose to ignore the conversation topic that the sole girl in their trio continuously brought up during the day; Neji had more important things to worry about…or that's what he kept telling himself. The soft blue eyes swept over the scene quickly so that his small interest wouldn't be noticed but the brunette caught him, a tiny smile on her lips.

"Ne Neji, shouldn't Lee be going?" He stared at her before looking over at the other boy who had finally stopped his own workout, keen to find out what his answer would be.

"Do you even know what you're going to wear?" The Byakugan user added solemnly, quirking a brow. Tenten bit back a laugh and wasn't surprised when Lee's face reddened with anger.

"Well, I certainly won't be taking anything from your closet! Judging by your long hair I'm pretty sure you wear dresses on the weekends!"

A girl's laughter echoed even outside of the dojo before the sounds of pointless fighting could be heard. The clock ticked away on the wall, indifferent to the situation but pulled the evening dinner closer with each click of its hands.

She laid the green scarf over the foot of the bed, the only part of her outfit she'd settled on as she stared at her closet of clothes, clad only in a matching lingerie set of black lace. The underwear was a bit much, but to quote Ino…

"It doesn't matter if it Sasuke, or Shikamaru, or even Lee for that matter! If you don't have something sexy on under those clothes, you don't deserve to be called a woman!"

Sakura sighed, if she didn't know any better, she'd assume that the blonde was the most sex-crazed person she'd ever met. Pulling a few articles of clothing from the hangars she proceeded to get dressed, nearly stumbling to the ground as a knock from the front door interrupted her. The kunoichi finished pulling the top of her leather heels over her thigh before clicking and clacking the entire way to the door. She turned the knob and opened it, unable to hold back a smile when she saw Lee there, obviously out of breath.

"Sakura…chan…I'm…not…late…am I?" He said between pants, cursing himself silently for wasting time on picking fights with his teammates.

"A little bit early, actually." The pink haired kunoichi moved out of his way, "Sit down on the couch; I'll get you a glass of water."

He sat down with a heavy exhalation of breath, thanking his date when a cold glass was placed in his palm. Closing his eyes he placed the glass against his cheek, relaxing in the moment of coolness.

"I'll give you a few minutes to calm down, I still have a few things to tidy up in my room," She said quietly but didn't hear a response; the girl giggled, he must have gone through a lot to make it here on time. The rain continued to slosh against the windows as the two kept to themselves, the tinkle of ice in his glass caused Lee's eyes to flutter open and meet pools of green; their owner was watching him curiously.

Unconsciously he began to scan her again. Those leather heels went all the way up her thighs, revealing cream white skin for only a second before her legs disappeared under a wool pleated skirt. Despite her choices for her lower body, not that the boy was about to complain, she was dressed warmly up top: a snug double button coat, green scarf at her neck.

"Ready to go?" Sakura asked him softly, aware of his outfit appraisal. Lee nodded as he got up, setting the now empty glass on the coffee table. She hadn't noticed before but a green umbrella hung at his side; he had only brought one, and judging by his damp shoulders it was for her. They walked out into the rain together before the umbrella was opened and held above Sakura's head, the boy having no problem being wet as long as she was dry.

The pink haired kunoichi only lasted a few moments before she glanced over at Lee from under her bangs, and then a wave of guilt rushed over her…was he just extremely considerate, or did he care about her _that_ much? His eyes drifted and met hers, surprised to find that hers were already on him. There was a look of concern in them but all he did was smile in response.

"I'm alright Sakura; really, it's just a little water. I can handle it," He answered her thoughts as his eyes turned back to road ahead of them. Despite his reassurance she was still worried for him, remaining quiet the rest of their walk to the restaurant.

Lee shook the droplets from his hair when the hostess took the folded up umbrella from his hands, long obsidian strand clinging to his forehead and sides of his face. Sakura handed over her scarf and jacket and the two of them took a seat at the table they were ushered to. Her date was quick to look at the menu, obviously not too keen on starting up a conversation anytime soon out of uneasiness. She smiled, nonchalantly looking over the dinner items; it was a funny thing that she was here with him right now.

"So," The girl began, holding back a giggle when her date jumped slightly, "Why were you so out of breath earlier?"

Lee finally let out the breath he'd been holding from the moment they sat down; thank god for easy questions.

"I was out at the dojo earlier with Neji and Tenten…and it kind of went longer then I thought it would so I was running late."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow, "Gai sensei pushing you too hard again?"

"No, not that, exactly. I kind of…" He thought about how to answer without making it sound completely ridiculous to her. "Well, I picked a fight with Neji and it got out of hand."

Her response was that of laughter, laughter that he wouldn't dare complain about. Nearly grinning at him Lee forgot to breathe again.

"You picked a fight with him?? That really isn't like you Lee kun; what could have possibly caused the both of you to fight with each other?" She asked earnestly.

The boy sighed, casting his gaze off to the side. "I made a comment about him dressing like a girl on the weekend."

Laughter erupted from her again, Sakura's cheeks now flushed from the enjoyment she was having. Drinks were set down on their table, the waitress not wanting to be rude but interrupted the fun to take their orders despite it. The girl finally calmed down, sipping her tea before taking up the conversation again.

"So, you train everyday, huh?" She asked.

He smiled sheepishly, "Yea, I know I used to train a lot before, but while I was out on all those missions it was really the only thing to occupy my free time with. It completely consumed me since I had no one else around." Lee paused to take a sip of his own drink. "What about you, Sakura san?"

"Training?" She thought about that word for a moment; when was the last time she actually trained? Before Sasuke left maybe. She had even put her medical-nin studies with Tsunade on hold. The pink haired kunoichi cleared her throat, "I actually stopped, a long time ago. I've forgotten why though."

"You always wanted to be strong, Sakura, why in the world would you give it up? You're so talented!" The boy exclaimed, slightly surprised by her answer.

She smiled a sad smile, running her finger around the rim of her tea cup. "Back then, I wasn't even strong enough to get out of bed. It took weeks for me to come outside."

He knew what "back then" she was talking about. If he knew where Sasuke was, he wouldn't hesitate to hunt him down and beat the living shit out of that Uchiha bastard. It pained Lee to know that Sakura had been like this and he had been away too long to do anything about it. Their table grew quiet, the soft rain and neighboring tables the only noise keeping the two company until the food was set in front of them.

Silently they ate, commenting every now and then about how it tasted until they had nothing left to comment about. Lee cursed himself for making it awkward because of his nosy questioning; he should've known better than to bring up the past.

When the check came the boy immediately paid for it, not even giving his date a chance to argue. She smiled softly at him; that was so like Lee, playing the part of the perfect gentleman. The two rose from their seats, walking side by side to the entrance of the restaurant and taking their coats from the hostess. Grabbing his umbrella from the bin Lee made for the door, expecting Sakura to be right behind him.

"Leave it, Lee." She said softly.

He cast a glance over his shoulder to ask why, but in the next moment he had dropped the parasol as Sakura took hold of his hand, pulling the both of them out into the rain. Their fingers intertwined she ran down the street with him, laughing at the top of her lungs, completely drenched and without a care in the world. The boy couldn't help but laugh with her as they kicked up puddles, slipping and sliding on the pavement while onlookers stared in disbelief.

Naruto picked up his head from his bowl of ramen, the sound of laughter that oddly matched Sakura's interrupting his thoughts. Jiraiya looked over his shoulder and into the rain, finding the pair just as happy as when they first started. "Well, I'll be damned." The toad hermit said quietly.

"Hm?" The jinchuuriki spun around on his stool to find whatever his Sensei was observing, nearly spitting the noodles from his mouth. "Sa…Sakura chan and Bushy Brows?!" His teacher let out a hearty laugh, slapping his apprentice on the back.

"Looks like you've got a new rival, Naruto!" Jiraiya grinned while the blonde just scowled at him, going back to his free meal and pushing the two from his mind.

"Sakura, this is crazy! We'll both get horrible colds!" The boy shouted at the girl he loved, but couldn't wipe the smile from his face.

"Just a little further Lee kun, we're almost home!" Sakura shouted back, already fumbling in her pocket for the front door's key.

Both of them out of breath and freezing, the door shut behind them, hands still glued together while they panted in unison. Pink strands plastered to her reddened cheeks, a feeling was bubbling up inside of her, an urge she couldn't put her finger on quite yet.

Lee looked over at her, swallowing hard, "Sakura, we really should get out of these--"

Her hand had left his; both were on his cheeks now, fingertips at the edges of his onyx strands, tickling the corners of his eyes. Sakura stretched on her toes, catching his lips in hers, an instant warmth passing between them. Lee leaned back against the front door, hands finding their way to the kunoichi's hips just as the girl's tongue traced the lower part of his mouth.

"Then take off your clothes," She whispered against his mouth, teeth tugging on his lower lip.

First her jacket fell to the floor, then his, her top, his shirt, her boots kicked to the corner, skirt unzipped, pants unbuttoned; the trail of garments led to her bedroom, ending in a pair of panties, boxers, and one bra at the foot of the bed.

Rain sloshed angrily against her bedroom window, but the only noises they could hear were each other. Panting, groaning, a creak in the bed, lips unlatching themselves from skin. Lee knew if they went too far too fast, they'd end up doing something that Sakura might regret in the morning, but as her body settled into the curve of his he forgot his worried thoughts.

"Just this," She said breathlessly as his lips found her collarbone, suckling and leaving a tiny patch of red; Sakura had left an identical one on his shoulder. The two had melted together, more out of breath than ever.

"Lee," Sakura whispered, nuzzling her lips against the nape of his neck.

He shivered, drawing her closer to him while his own lips fluttered kisses against her forehead. "Hmmm?" The boy mumbled, eyes already closed and halfway to dreamland.

"Please don't leave me." The kunoichi said even softer, holding him as tightly as she could.

He exhaled deeply, a tiny smile on his lips.

"Yakusoku…"

NOTES!

Sooooooo, no lemon for you guys! D:

Gomen ne, I didn't want them to get all hot and

heavy so soon, it would ruin the rest of the story!

I'll try to update soon, but since this chapter took

So long I'm gonna take a tiiiiiiny break from writing.

Besides, my homework is piling up. ;

PLEASE REVIEW!

Much Love,

Usagi


	7. The Moment I Said It

**DISCLAIMER!: **I do noooooot own Naruto, but I do own this story, so no stealing! :U

**Daisuki; Chapter 6**

_The Moment I Said It_

She turned her head in her sleep, looking for a more comfortable position but instead her cheek bumped into something hard. Yawning, her eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the sunshine drifting in through the curtains until settling on the cream colored body she was pressed against. Ah yes, she had had a sleepover last night. Quietly the kunoichi ran her nail along his defined jaw line, pulling it up his cheek and settling her fingers in his hair. Lee stirred, taking in a deep breath before snuggling closer to her.

With his lips pressed into her hair, she felt her cheeks grow hot; Sakura had _never_ been this intimate with anyone.

"Good morning," His voice was husky, deep with that I-just-got-up tone. Lee didn't even bother opening his eyes, he knew where he was and the boy was not planning on moving anytime soon.

"Ohayo…" She replied softly, sheepish in her naked state and glad the latter still had his eyes closed. The girl was slightly tense in his arms and Lee in no way wanted her to be uncomfortable.

"Should I let you shower and get dressed?" He inquired with a smirk, one eye fluttering open.

"I suppose I shouldn't sleep in for too long…Ino will wonder where I am." She answered with a guilty smile, but reluctant to pull away from him.

"That's true. You shower, I'll make breakfast." He waited for her to slither out of his arms, but she only looked away, nibbling on her lower lip. Lee kept himself from grinning; what did he do to be able to see Sakura in her most modest state? The boy smiled tenderly, bumping her cheek with his nose. "Ne, Sakura chan, I promise I'll keep my eyes closed until you're in the bathroom."

The kunoichi nodded in a quiet response, watching Lee close his eyes until she began to pull away, the blanket in tow. Sakura stood next to the bed, wrapped in the comforter looking like a deer caught in the head lights. Those emerald pools were locked on the boy in her bed, lying bare now that the blanket had left his body. She swallowed hard, cheeks as rosy as her hair before Lee's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"It's not fair to stare at me while I can't stare at you, Sakura." He said with a smirk.

The comforter was thrown back over him, feet padding quickly across the hard wood floors and then the bathroom door slammed shut.

As the shower turned on in the bathroom, Lee did his best to tidy up their wet mess from the night before, opening up the patio doors to hang the clothes out to dry. For temporary coverage he grabbed a towel from the hallway cabinet, tying it around his waist as he entered the kitchen. He was lucky to have fended for himself for so long; otherwise he wouldn't know how to make anything edible.

The eggs and bacon sizzled as they hit the pan, filling the apartment with aromas of breakfast dishes just as crisp bread popped up from the toaster. A whistle from the tea kettle, glasses clinking as the refrigerator door was shut, the scrape of the knife as butter was spread over the toast; these were the sounds that greeted a freshly washed Sakura when she entered the living room. A towel around her shoulders, she'd just slipped on a pair of tan shorts and an olive green tank top; she would slip on sandals when she left for Ino's shop.

The boy smiled at her, just nearly done with their meal, sliding a glass of orange juice across the countertop towards her. A steaming plate of eggs, bacon, and toast were set in front of her a moment later and she took a seat on the countertop barstool breathing it in…Sakura could get used to this.

"Well, go on then, eat up." Lee urged her, taking a bite from his own plate. The girl ate as instructed, letting the taste linger in her mouth and slide down her throat; all of it was delicious. He finished before her, diligently washing his plate in the sink before sipping down the rest of his own juice.

"Are you in a hurry?" Sakura joked, just about done with her breakfast.

"A little bit, I only have about an hour to meet up with everyone." He answered while taking her empty plate to wash it and place it to dry besides his.

"Oh?" She raised a brow, "More training?"

Lee rubbed the back of his neck; now he was the one with the sheepish smile. "Well…not quite." The boy came around the counter to stand beside the confused girl, taking one of her hands in his and squeezing it reassuringly. "Just come with me to my home, so I can change, and then I'll explain on the way alright?"

His thumb rubbed the top of her hand back and forth and she stared at him with a quizzical gaze; Sakura trusted this boy, but why did she feel like something heavy was on top of her heart all of a sudden? Finally she nodded and he smiled, quickly excusing himself to grab his semi-dry outfit from the balcony.

Her door clicked as the key turned to lock it, Lee waiting patiently in the sunlight for her to join him. The kunoichi's sandals clacked against the gravel as she neared him, taking his offered hand. Fingers now intertwined they walked hand-in-hand down the street, the sky a bright blue after the rain had passed. They were mostly silent, smiling at each other every now and then before nearing Lee's home; Sakura was reluctant to release his hand so he could go inside.

She waited on the porch steps, staring at her toes, wiggling them and remembering the first day Lee had come back into the village. A lot had happened since that day…a lot of good things, Sakura reminded herself, a girlish giggle escaping her. The boy's front door slid open and she looked up, startled by the interruption to her thoughts. He was in that infamous green jumpsuit with a bag strapped to his back; her heart sank.

Lee took her hand and they started to walk again, it wasn't until a few moments later that he began to speak.

"Before training yesterday Hokage sama called me into her office," He began, keeping his eyes forward, "I know you know that Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba are all ANBU assassins--I know what you're thinking but let me explain--and Tsunade sama asked me to accompany them on a mission, but it isn't an assassination mission."

"Then what kind of mission is it?" She asked softly, casting her gaze to the side.

"It's going to be a long one, because of the distance. There have been a lot of reports about a group of rogue ninjas causing problems on the border of Kumogakure. Tsunade sama has received countless letters from Kaminari no Kuni complaining and asking for help. She finally got fed up and figured since their group didn't have any mission coming up she would send them out to take care of it."

"Then why do you need to go?" The moment she asked, she regretted it; the question had come out like a childish whine.

Lee finally looked over at her, not surprised to find she was looking away. He smiled softly, squeezing her hand.

"As an extra precaution. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba are strong, but all of our strengths are different. Where one lacks, the other fills in. Hokage sama believes a four-man cell is needed, so, she chose me. I'm honored to help out in any way that I can."

"Oiii! Bushy brows! We haven't got all day you know!" The kitsune as anxious to leave, still slightly miffed about the night before.

"Urusei, Naruto. It's too early for your obnoxious voice." Kiba growled from the side, arms folded over his chest.

"Tch…kusoinu…" Naruto hissed under his breath, looking off to the side.

The pair faced the group at the village gate, Shikamaru inclining his head towards Sakura, "Nice to see you up and around."

"I get that a lot these days." The girl smiled politely in response.

"Well, let's get going, we have a few days of travel to cover." Shikamaru was the first to turn his back to the group, beginning the long trek to Kaminari no Kuni. Kiba waved his hand to the kunoichi before turning to follow his captain, Akamaru at his heels. Uzumaki held his old teammate's eyes for a moment, a serious expression on his face that soon melted into a tender smile.

"Kio tsukete, Sakura chan." He watched her until finally turning to go after his new squad. The girl immediately let go of Lee's hand, rushing forward to hug her blond friend, face buried in his trademark orange jacket.

"Come back safely, Naruto, or I'll kick your ass." She whispered against his chest.

The jinchuuriki grinned, patting her head gently, "The last thing I need is a beating from you. I promise I'll come back in one piece." Then he pulled away from her, the retreating warmth of his body leaving her colder than before. An emerald gaze watched him go with an all too familiar sadness; a memory was coming back to her.

"Time for me to go too, Sakura san."

She looked up and Lee stood beside her, a sad smile held his lips. The kunoichi swallowed hard when his fingertips slid onto her cheeks, bringing their faces close together. A prick in her eye, moisture lining her lashes, and then tears slid down her face like tiny rivers.

"Nakanai de…" He whispered against her lips, thumbs rubbing the droplets across her skin. She kissed him desperately, throwing her arms around his neck, refusing to let go. Arms around her waist now, he lifted her up, holding her tightly as her tears fell onto his face.

"Leeee!" The group called from down the road, interrupting the two's goodbye like an alarm clock to a dream.

She felt the ground beneath her feet, his arms pulling away, next his lips, and then he was gone.

"I'll come back to you soon…I promise."

Sakura stood like a statue as he ran from her, backpack bouncing on his shoulders. This scene was all too familiar to her. Her chest moved up and down quickly, the weight on her heart becoming heavier than she could handle.

_"He left me, he left you, he's not coming back, Sakura!"_

Naruto's voice echoed in her mind, a giant sob escaping her. Something was welling up inside of her, the memory of that night that had caused her so much pain.

_"Sakura…thank you."_

Falling to her knees, her arms wrapped around her stomach; the next thing the retreating group heard caused a minor pause in all of their footsteps.

"SASUKEEE!!"

The blonde watched Lee walk silently past him, expression blank but with an obvious sign of sadness in his gaze. The three allowed him to lead in silence, Shikamaru keeping to himself in the back of the line.

The shadow genius let out a long sigh, sliding his hands into his back pockets.

"Shikata ga nai na…"

**NOTES!**

Waaaah, I'm so sorry everyone! I even cried while I was writing this! sniff sniff everything was going so wonderfully and I went and ruined it, please don't hate me On a serious note it had to be done, how could I have Sakura all of a sudden fall in love with Lee?? Things don't happen like that in real life, ne? Anyhoo, it will be a bit until chapter 7 comes around, I'm working on another LeeSaku fic before I update this one. Please review, I loooove reviews! ;D

Much Love, Usagi.

**Fun With Japanese:D**

So every now and then I throw in little japanese phrases--since I think it's cute and sexy kukuku--and here is where I decode them for you!

_Kusoinu _ Let's see, basically it can be "stupid dog" or "fucking dog". Naruto has such a naughty mouth! XD

_"Kio tsukete…Sakura chan" _An english equivalent would be "Take care, Sakura chan". Pronounced: Key-yo tsu-keh-teh

_"Nakanai de…" _"Don't cry." Lee kun is so sweet! swoon

_"Shikata ga nai na…" _Good ol' Shikamaru basically it means "I suppose it can't be helped…" and he would be referring to Sakura's left over feelings for Sasuke. Shika kun is right, a girl's heart is a troublesome mystery!

Until next time, ja mata!


	8. True To Me

**Author's Notes 10/30/07 //** If you have a problem with the way I write, don't read it. I don't write for YOU, I write for ME. I love Japanese. I'm a Japanese major. I'm not some little girl who runs around shouting KAWAII and shit. Can't handle looking at a translation at the end of a chapter? Then don't read my story. So here's a big warning for everyone: I HAVE SPRINKLED IN SOME JAPANESE. IF THIS SCARES YOU SHITLESS TURN BACK NOW. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I dooooooon't own Naruto. Sigh.

_Why do we sit around and break each other's hearts tonight_

_Why do we dance around the issues till the morning __light_

_When we sit and talk and tear each other's lives apart_

_You were the one to tell me go_

**Daisuki****; Chapter 7**

_True To Me_

"Baka…" The blonde stood over her huddled, sniveling form, hands on her hips with a look of disapproval on her face.

It had been over an hour since the group had departed on their mission but Sakura had remained in the same spot on the ground, lukewarm tears now drying on her reddened cheeks. The guards at the gate had grown tired of the dramatics. Not knowing how to handle the situation they called for Ino instead, happy to have the other kunoichi take the defeated one off their hands.

With a sniffle, dark green eyes peered up at her friend, not having a response for the insult Ino was throwing at her.

"Tch," Ino clucked her tongue before grabbing Sakura roughly by the arm, dragging her up from the ground. She began hauling her away from the scene despite the other girl's mews of sobbing protest.

"Ino….Ino…Ino PLEASE!" An answer to why she was sobbing escaped her, all that she knew was that she couldn't stop. Digging her heels into the ground to slow the process the blonde only tugged harder; bruises were already showing up on her arm.

The front door of Ino's apartment slammed shut behind them, but the towing continued until Sakura was shoved into the bathroom and thrown ass first into the shower stall. The knobs were turned and the water was pouring down on her, causing her to sputter and cough from the unexpectedness of it all. She struggled to get up but slipped and fell back into the crumpled mess she started as.

"You need to get a hold of yourself!" The other girl was yelling now. Sakura stopped her struggle to stare weakly at Ino.

"I," She tried to speak, but the showerhead was the only one conversing now.

"…can't." Sakura finished.

"BAKA!" The blonde hissed, reaching out to grab a handful of drenched pink hair; the pain on her scalp brought back sordid memories.

"Itai!" She said through clenched teeth, wrapping her fingers around the blonde's wrist to try and pull her off.

"Baka, baka, baka!" Ino was pulling her head from side to side, an expression of sincere anger across her features.

"BAKA JA NAI!" The kunoichi finally managed to escape her friend's grasp, flopping out of the shower and onto the bathroom tile floor. Heaving as she sat up, it took every bit of energy she had left to restrain from lunging at Ino.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever until an eerie silence fell over them; even the noise of the shower was forgotten.

"Then stop acting so stupid." Ino whispered.

The pipes gave a shudder as the shower was turned off, both girls unable to say what they were feeling but saying it all at the same time. Sakura sniffled back the remaining tears, wiping the moisture from her face as she stood up uneasily.

"I'm always the one to see people off." Sakura's voice cracked, "I'm always the one who has to watch everyone leave."

The blonde pursed her lips apathetically, her tolerance for all the depression and whining and complaining coming to a close.

"How long am I supposed to watch them go? How long do I have to stand there, smiling, and waving?"

"You think you're the only one who has it hard, Sakura?" Ino snapped, narrowing her eyes.

The latter's eyes widened and before she could open her mouth to protest the blonde surged on.

"We all have to watch people leave. We all have to watch people die, or disappear, and not know if they're ever coming back. Do you think it was easy when…" She paused, choosing her words carefully in hope that she wouldn't start crying too. "When Chouji told me that Hokage sama was having him sent to another village for foreign ANBU training? That was almost a _year_ ago, Sakura." She finished breathlessly.

"I know that--"

"I don't care if you understand or not. The fact of the matter is, I sucked it up, I continued on with my life but you, you were coddled like a child; even Naruto took pity on you. And then Lee shows up, and he shows you that he actually cares about you and you're finally _you _again and for some reason unbeknownst to me you decide to throw what all the people who care about you gave away--"

"Ino, wait--"

"Don't stop me Sakura, you have to hear this. Just because someone broke your heart, it doesn't give you any excuse to break someone else's!"

It was like a slap to the face, and Sakura's expression showed it.

"I…I didn't mean--" She began feebly, shaking her head.

"You didn't mean what? To completely crush Lee? To show that you're never going to be over that Uchiha asshole!?"

"Ino, please!" She was pleading for her friend to stop; the truth was all too painful.

"Don't ask me to stop, Sakura! You finally have someone who cares about you, who has always cared about you! For once don't take it for granted!" Ino was on the brink of tears now, hating the person in front of her at that moment, jealous that someone who had love in the palm of their hands was letting it slip away. "Just go home…" She bitterly whispered, turning her face away from Sakura.

Droplets of water fell from the showerhead, tapping against the tiled floor in the girls' silence. In a wobbly attempt Sakura rose from the floor, drifting past her friend back to the entrance of her home and quietly shutting the door.

"Lee."

A kunai twirled around the boy's finger slowly while his mind wandered somewhere else. Ebony bangs swooped across his face as he titled his head to the side, his thoughts completely consuming his attention.

"Lee…"

Kiba sighed dejectedly; how were they all supposed to work together if one of them decided to be in LaLa-land for the entire mission. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, leaning back against the tree he sat at the trunk of.

"Leave him be Kiba, this is a rest stop after all."

"OI, BUSHY BROWS." Naruto barked obnoxiously. The two other boys shook their heads.

The twirling stopped and Lee glanced towards the group with a look of indifference.

"What?" He asked quietly.

Kiba and Shikamaru shifted uneasily while it was the jinchuuriki's turn to snort and roll his eyes.

"If we needed someone to brood and sigh an entire mission, we would have asked Sasuke to come with us. Fortunately for the entire village he has graciously taken a leave of absence, so please, don't remind us of what it would be like if he came back."

The mention of the Uchiha's name caused the lotus boy to wince, gripping his kunai tightly as a substitute to a vocal reply. Kiba narrowed his eyes at the blonde who immediately sent back an identical glare. Uzumaki parted his lips to continue but Shikamaru quickly shook his head.

"Drop it, Naruto."

The fire crackled and snapped as the boys fell back into the sounds of the forest, the kunai beginning its' slow twirl around Lee's finger once more.

"If you're asking me to not be upset about earlier, don't bother." He said suddenly.

Cerulean eyes darted in his direction, brows raising. "What did you say?" The blonde growled.

"If you think I'm angry, I'm not. Don't try to put yourself in my position just because the same girl always put Sasuke before you."

"Who the hell said I was putting myself in your position!?"

"You cannot begin to understand the situation because _your_ affection was always unrequited."

Naruto jumped up, clenching his fists. "Are you looking for a fight, Gejimayu!?" He hissed.

"Naruto, calm down!" Kiba interjected but Shikamaru put a hand up to keep the boy out of the confrontation.

"If anything you should be the one who's mad. I mean, the last person you thought she would choose she chose, even though you had been there all that time, without Sasuke to block your advances."

"She called out for Sasuke, not you!" The blonde was boiling now, pissed that Lee was responding so calmly but continuing to dig into his wounds.

"She did." He answered matter-of-factly, pausing the twirling kunai. "But," The twirling began again, "if she didn't call out for Sasuke, I would find her to be an insincere person. A girl unfaithful to love, who gave her affections to just anyone. _Truly_ loving someone consumes you, mind, body, and soul. I would never expect Sakura to immediately return my feelings…" The kunai slipped back into the holster on his leg, his hands idle now. "I could not trust them if she did."

It fell silent once more, Kiba seeming more responsive to Lee's statements because they rang true to his past situation; Shikamaru continued to keep his thoughts to himself.

"He's right, Naruto." He leaned back into Akamaru's thick fur with a sigh.

The kitsune shot him a look of utter loathing. "You're taking _his _side?!" He growled.

"I'm not taking anyone's side, hothead, I just understand where he's coming from." The brunette snorted, shaking his head. "You don't know how long it took for Hinata to get over y--" He stopped himself, pursing his lips when he realized where his confession was going; the boy wasn't about to open _that _can of worms. Kiba swallowed before glancing off to the side, "The point is, if Lee says he isn't upset, then he's not, so get off his back. Fighting is just a waste of everyone's energy."

"Energy we need to continue the mission. Put out the fire, we need to get going." Shikamaru finally spoke up, getting to his feet and dusting off his cut-offs. "I'd like to make it to the next nearest village so we can rest at an Inn and arrive at Kaminari no Kuni in another day or so."

Their cell leader had spoken and there was no room for argument. Naruto grumbled to himself as he put out the fire, picking up his knapsack and swinging it over his shoulder. The blonde shoulder checked Lee as he passed him, the latter sighing indifferently while shaking his head. Akamaru snapped his teeth at the passing kitsune with a snarl.

"Oi, keep your mutt away from me Kiba." Naruto said with a sneer.

"Well, _someone_ has to keep you in line." The brunette smirked before ruffling the fur between Akamaru's ears. "Good boy."

The group picked up on their long journey with an apathetic Shikamaru heading up the front, an empathetic Kiba close behind, an annoyed Naruto making sure he didn't get to close to Akamaru, and a contemplative Lee at the rear, a familiar kunai twirling around his index finger.

On a nearby tree a python slithered across a high branch, tongue flicking in and out as the team passed below him. Down the trunk he glided and soon his body was enveloped in the tall grass; his Master would be looking forward to his report.

**Author's Notes//**

So here's chapter seven! I finally typed it up on my loaner laptop while my other laptop is being fixed. I was having trouble finding mood music to write with, but Serj came through for me in the end, and I'm happy with how this chapter turned out, despite it's lack of LeeSaku togetherness. I always found Lee to be a very level-headed boy, or at least a mature one; he never cries unless it's for good reason. In my story I have Naruto acting as the over-protective older brother figure, looking out for Sakura but still jealous of her close relationship to Lee. As for the Ino Chouji thing…I threw that in because I support ChouIno/ShitaTema (if you disagree with that, that's your opinion, but no flaming! D: ). But enough of my babbling, I have an English exam to study for! I plan on writing chapter 8 out after class tomorrow…because I know you're dying to figure out just who is the Master of that snake…hehehehehe.

**Fun with Japanese:D**

I didn't have much Japanese in this chapter…D:

But I plan on decoding the little terms I threw in anyway:3

**"****Baka****…" **Pretty simple. It would mean idiot/stupid/dumb.

**"****Itai****!"**A basic word for "Ow!" or "Ouch!" or even "That hurts!".

**"****Baka****ja****nai****!"**Denouncing the fact you're stupid/an idiot/dumb. "I'm not an idiot!"

**"****Gejimayu****…" **I THINK it's Gejimayu…or Genjimayu? I'm not sure…but it's what Naruto calls Lee in the sub version of Naruto. Equivalent of "bushy brows".

Until next time!

Much Love, Usagi


	9. Bleed It Out

**Author's Notes// **I just want to thank Arlesace (I'm glad I could help you through evil exam time and thank you for the marshmallow! eats) and Phishouttawatta for being such wonderful reviewers. You really make me smile and motivate me with your encouraging words and compliments. I look forward to future reviews!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. And this is most likely the last time I'll ever say this. ALSO: you have been warned. There could be Japanese sprinkled in here, BUT there will also be a friendly translation at the end of the chapter. You no likey? Well, TOO BAD.

**Daisuki; Chapter 8**

_Bleed It Out_

The sweat rolled from her forehead and over the curve of her cheek until pausing at her parted lips, a bubblegum pink tongue slipping out to lick it away. The circle of what had been trees surrounding her were all splinters, scattered across the tall grass. Her breathing was steady as she stood there with gloved fists clenched, debating whether or not she should pummel the ground below her into dust. The girl's silent argument was interrupted as a crunch of earth was heard behind her; in one quick movement her heel had swung around at the intruder, only to be caught by their hand.

"Yo," A nonchalant greeting was thrown Sakura's way from masked lips, a crinkled eye staring down at her.

"Sensei…" He released her ankle and she slowly brought the foot it back to earth, her emerald eyes softening their gaze.

"You really know how to tear up a place," Kakashi joked, glancing over the scene. "I almost didn't believe Ino when she told me you were out here training. Now that I see she was telling the truth, I'm glad."

"It's been a long time since I've seen you Kakashi Sen…"

"Just Kakashi, please." The copy-nin corrected her with a smile. "I haven't been your teacher for a long time."

Sakura managed a tiny smile, brushing a rogue tendril behind her ear. "Sorry, Kakashi."

"I suppose it has been awhile. I do have a lot of responsibilities, despite my protests to Hokage sama…" He added with a sigh, shaking his head. Suddenly his one-eyed gaze turned serious and hers responded in confusion. "I have been hearing a lot of rumors about things going on in Konoha during my absence…mind filling me in?"

"Ah," She stared at him perplexed, and then pursed her lips while she pondered a response. "Since when do you care about the petty happenings of Konoha, Kakashi?" Sakura asked with sincere curiosity; it was unlike her ex-teacher to care about personal problems of his old students.

"Since I've been in between novels. Stop the stalling, Sakura and just answer the question. I've heard some pretty disturbing things."

"Oh?" Her reply was in a tone of innocence.

The sharingan-user stared at her tiredly, never one to care for a woman's evasive conversational tactics. "Sakuraaaa." He drawled.

"Nothing that has happened here has been _disturbing_Kakashi." She huffed, growing tired of all the lectures she'd been given as of late. "Just being my typical self, you know? Crying and whining and complaining Sakura. Always depending on everyone else." The heel of her right sandal was digging roughly into the dirt, her entire body tense. Her chin jutted out as she lifted her head, as if she was looking down on him. "Well, you know what? I'm tired of it. I was tired of it before but I've had too many people lecturing me on what I already know. I can stand on my own two feet without a helping hand."

"I never said you couldn't, Sakura." He replied softly, hands slipping into his pants pockets.

"It's not you, Kakashi Sensei!" She added the formality to his name out of sudden habit, immediately turning her gaze to the side with a jaded expression. Sakura forced the air from her lungs in an exaggerated sigh, folding her arms across her chest; she was shutting off from the conversation and her old instructor could read it all over her body.

"It wouldn't be weak if you did ask for help, though. There is strength in reaching out for help." He continued as if she hadn't interrupted him. "Having too much pride will get you killed."

The breeze sifted through the leaves of the trees that had survived the kunoichi's attacks, rustling around the quiet scene of instructor and student, now both lost in their own thoughts. The scarecrow regarded her with tenderness while she stood closed off before him, almost a daughter to the Jounin in ways no other female student had been.

"I stumbled into Shikamaru's group on the way back into Konoha," Kakashi began another subject in hope that she would open up again. His idea had worked; her head had turned slightly towards him with eyebrows cocked. Holding back a smile he continued, "I was hoping that I would find Naruto in high spirits, since his personality is a breath of fresh air compared to the teams I'm sent on missions with. But," The Jounin shifted his weight from one leg to the other, "Not only was Naruto in a sour mood, but the entire group seemed to have something stuck up their nether region."

He heard her mumble something along the lines of 'my fault' and his visible eye widened in interest.

"Hm?" He leaned forward on his toes, hands still in his pockets.

She shifted uneasily, arms unfolding slowly before she began to run her gloved fingers over her upper left one. "I think I upset Naruto when they left a few days ago." Sakura answered him sullenly.

"Upset him? Naruto has never been upset with you."

"I know, which is why it makes me feel worse," The kunoichi kicked the pebbles of dirt at her feet, remembering the face the kitsune had left with her. "I'm sort of dating Lee…well, I don't really know now, but, I never said anything to Naruto about it…"

He decided to ignore the confession about his rival's student, instead he focused on Naruto. "Sakura, Naruto is your friend, not your boyfriend. If he's upset, he'll get over it…this is Naruto we're talking about."

The girl nodded in agreement, "I know…but he stayed by my side when I was at my worst so the last thing I want to do is hurt him."

"I doubt you dating Lee or not dating Lee would make the entire group upset, so don't put the fault on yourself."

"When Lee was leaving I called out for Sasuke."

The x-factor had finally revealed itself. Kakashi masked his surprise well, but inside the statement had hit him like a ton of bricks. Not only had Sakura's farewell call severely affected Lee, but in turn had upset Naruto because of his territorial attitude towards the kunoichi, and with Kiba to instigate and Shikamaru unable to forcefully disperse the fighting due to his apathetic nature, the cell had turned into a festering group of touchy teenage boys. An exasperated sigh escaped him.

"I'm sure the reunion will be exciting then," He half joked, removing a hand from his pocket to rub the back of his neck. Silence fell over them again and once more Kakashi broke it. "I still have to report to Tsunade, so I should get going before she tears up the village looking for me."

"Of course," Her smile was sad as she looked at him, restraining herself from shying away as her former teacher walked towards her. The copy-nin came to a stop about a foot away, outstretching his arm with a closed fist.

"Open your hand," He urged her softly.

The rose-haired girl observed his gaze before complying, fingers spreading with slight hesitance. His fingertips brushed her cloaked palm then were gone as quickly as they came. She looked down at her hand, surprised to see the miniature bell sitting there, with its thin red thread dangling over the side of her palm. Sakura pulled off her glove, the bell jingling as she rolled it between her fingers.

"Kakashi Sen…" She began in a whisper.

"I thought about using the bell test with my new students, but every time I considered it, it just didn't seem right. You, Naruto…even Sasuke; this memory belongs to you three." He had cut her off to avoid a situation more sentimental than it needed to be. His visible eye crinkled in that telltale masked smile, reaching out to ruffle those choppy pink strands. "You've all exceeded any expectations I originally had for you and then some…I'd be lying if I said I wasn't proud." His shoulders rose and fell in a sigh before he stepped back and turned to retreat from her, raising his hand in a farewell wave. "Take care, Sakura."

The kunoichi watched her former instructor take his leave with the familiar sadness she had each time she watched someone go. Sakura clenched the bell in her fist, the metal cool against the heat between her fingers.

"Kakashi!" She called out suddenly.

He paused in his steps, casting a glance over his shoulder, "What is it?"

"Who…" Sakura bit her lower lip in momentary hesitance, "There were only two bells so…who did you give the other one to?"

His back was to her when the question was asked, but even if he had faced her, that tiny smirk still would have been hidden.

"Sasuke, before he left." The copy-nin left his answer short, knowing she wanted something more.

"Did you know he was going to leave?" She clutched the bell tighter.

He stayed quiet for a moment before tilting his head towards the treetops, "I had a feeling, and it was only a matter of time." Kakashi raised his hand in another wave, beginning his steps again. "He'll be back someday, Sakura, but it would be best to forget about him for now."

She raised her head to retort the impossibility of that suggestion but found that he was no longer there; once again she was the one being left alone.

_He's right you know…_

Sakura shook her head to dismiss the inner voice that plagued her on a constant basis. The birds in the surrounding area fluttered from their forest haven as the ground shattered around them with the force of earthquake soon after.

Meanwhile…

The mist that surrounded the team made it difficult to tell where their attackers were but that certainly didn't stop the quite overzealous Lee from trying. The dark-haired boy stepped away from the group, carefully spinning on his heel to change position as he waited, and waited... before leaping into the air, his body twisting more rapidly this time with his foot extended. Connect. He felt his foot hit something and judging from the loud crack, he could easily assume it was the face. That man wouldn't be getting up for a while... though the mist remained, clearly indicating he wasn't the user of the jutsu. This, however, left Lee open to attack, his back vulnerable.

A series of six kunai rained down, one sinking into his left shoulder blade and another into his left hip. In spite of the pain that shot through his body briefly, Lee was able to roll out of the way, the other four kunai missing him completely. The pain was nothing compared to what he had felt before in his few years, and it was certainly not going to get the best of him.

Kiba, in the midst of Lee's attack, was having an easier time, however. The mist was enough to obscure his vision, but nothing could hide their scent, not from him and Akamaru. They both sniffed at the air several times, Kiba's dark eyebrows furrowing in concentration. He counted quietly to himself at first. One, two, three... By the time he reached three, he noted Lee being attacked by the disembodied kunai. That made four.

Shikamaru backed up, finding that he was bumping into something in his immediate vicinity, the assailant forcing him to the ground as he wrestled his arm behind him. Kiba and Akamaru acted, immediately, losing count of their attackers; Akamaru sniffed out the foot of Shikamaru's offender and bit down on his ankle, trying to forcefully drag him off of the boy. Again, not the target they needed, though Akamaru saw the need to sink his teeth in deeper into the ankle, refusing to let go until Kiba dealt with him.

The Inuzuka boy wouldn't get the chance, however, as a slash with a kunai to Akamaru's left ear caused him to release the Nin, leaving a trail of blood with him. Naruto had already taken a blow to his gut, and then another one to his right hip. He didn't have time to think, not that he used such time to his advantage anyway. The blonde's hands came together quickly in a hand seal as he performed the Kage Bunshin, several clones suddenly appearing from whiffs of smoke around him, though no sooner had that appeared had once been dissipated with an offending shuriken. Lee was unable to pull the kunai from his back, though he managed to remove the one in his hip, which helped him in deflecting a shuriken that hurdled toward his chest.

"Damn it, Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled. "Think of something!"

With a puff of smoke, another clone was dispersed, leaving Naruto with only two. He, along with Shikamaru and Lee, could feel the wind suddenly whipping up as Kiba's body propelled itself in one direction like a black drill, Akamaru acting as the polar opposite; a scream. Kiba hit something, or rather someone, skidding to the ground to pin him in place, the warmth of blood from an open wound in the ninja's stomach oozing over Kiba's face. Kiba had him exactly where he needed up, pulling a kunai into hand and driving it directly into the Kirigakure shinobi's throat. A deep, gurgling sound could be heard as he started to choke on his own blood, though bleeding out before he could die of asphyxiation.

In the heat of the killing moment, Kiba was left open, tackled from the corpse as he felt the cold steel of a kunai under his stomach and press in deep. He coughed, hissing with a sudden inhalation as he tried to fight off his attacker. A second one got him from the side, digging into his right hip and then a third into his right shoulder, howling out in pain. Naruto's final clone had been attacked and destroyed, and Lee was again assaulted, trying to retaliate with a series of kicks that only hit air. When the flurry of attacks stopped, he was struck again from behind, this time tripped, his feet kicked out from under him.

In the course of his fall, Lee tried to counter, punching out to his side, hearing the sound of a shattering kneecap. The Mist Nin didn't seem to be as deeply affected by it as he had hoped, a kunai finding its way into Lee's chest, just missing his heart. This trapped his attacker however, much like how it did with Kiba. Lee gripped the arm that still held the kunai and Kiba did the same to his attacker from the front.

"Now!" they cried out in unison.

Naruto's hand was already rearing back as he was standing over Lee, the swirling sphere of chakra in his hand pulsing with power before being driven into the body of the Mist shinobi held in place. In a rapid twirl it sliced through the armor and flesh of the attacker until he was thrown into the fog, the faraway sounds of a tree splitting echoing throughout the wood.

The mist slowly dispersed from the scene, hands that had finished making seals dropping to their owners' side while he gazed upon the group from a distance. A retreating Mist Nin came behind him, dropping to one knee and silently awaiting his orders. The same black mamba slithered past the lackey and up the curve of the latter's calve, its' tongue flicking in and out innocently.

"Send anonymous word to Konoha of their group." His voice was deep and silky.

"Taishou, forgive me, but you told us to attack them and now you are going to help them?" The Mist Nin lifted his head in confusion.

"Kaminari no Kuni is my territory. I was simply making it known. I would hate to have an unnecessary war on my hands," He replied in the same smooth voice as the mamba slid over his shoulder.

Two more Mist Nin came behind the first, kneeling in the same position; the first nodded in understanding. "We shall send word to Konoha immediately."

In silence the three shinobi disappeared, leaving the leader to his thoughts. He reached up to stroke the skin of his pet, taking in the sad scene below him with tainted crimson eyes.

"I've stayed away for far too long, dobe." A tiny tug at the corner of his lips was gone as quickly as it came, turning on his heel to disappear in kind. "I'll be home soon…but not for you, perhaps." And then the leader faded into the shadows.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Shikamaru had finally caught his breath, coming out of the fight with no more than some bruised ribs.

The blood that had been spilling from his wounds before was already slowing and soon would be sealing up effortlessly. The blonde spit out a clot that was stuck inside his cheek before nodding, "Yea, I'm fine. How about you, mutt?" his cerulean eyes darted to the Inuzuka boy who, at that moment, was being nudged by the blood-clumped muzzle of Akamaru. Naruto swallowed back the taste of copper in his mouth, moving to pull himself off the ground. "Oi, Kiba…"

"I've been better," the brunette croaked to appease the other, or at least to assure the group he wasn't dead; Akamaru whined incessantly.

"His wounds are bad; we can't finish a mission like this." Shikamaru sighed, resisting his trademark troublesome line.

"Gejimayu is just as bad…" the blonde nudged Lee's thigh with his foot. "How are you holding up, Lee?"

Silence came in response. Shikamaru pulled up his knees to rest his forearms on them, dark gaze moving over the lotus boy. "Lee, say something."

Still nothing. Shikamaru and Naruto exchanged looks before a sudden gurgle in the boy's throat interrupted them. It was followed by a cough of blood, spurting over his lips and down the side of his jaw.

"He's unconscious," the team leader whispered. His eyes drifted over Lee's multiple wounds, the one on his chest gaping, deep, and dangerously close to his heart. "We can't move him like this. Kiba is a lost cause as well."

"Go," was all the jinchuuriki replied, eyes glued to his two wounded friends."

Shikamaru shook his head, "I'm not about to leave you alone with two wounded shinobi, Naruto. The best idea is to send a scroll back with Akamaru…"

"I can take care of them, Shikamaru." he responded in a choked voice, fists clenched.

"Naruto…"

"GO, SHIKAMARU!" the blonde growled, his harsh tone laced with urgency.

He watched the blonde crouch over the other two boys, already pulling out what little medical supplies they had brought to patch whatever he could. Shikamaru could continue to argue with how irrational he was being, but that would only waste more time, and that was the most precious thing that had at the moment. Slowly he rose from the ground, routinely dusting clean his cut-offs before turning on his heel to depart.

He cast one last look at the jinchuuriki, "Take care of them, Naruto."

A nearby branch creaked from Shikamaru's weight and then the shadow genius was gone, leaving the blonde to curse in his absence.

Silently he began to wipe away the blood from Lee's wounds, bandaging the smallest and adding pressure to the ones still flowing. Akamaru had moved behind his owner, propping him up so that the boy was cradled in his soft fur; a small comfort to ease the amount of pain he was in. The blonde watched the lotus boy's face for the longest time, an overwhelming sadness coming over him.

"Sakura chan will have my neck…" he whispered to the breeze.

She lifted her foot to rest it on the coffee table, wincing at the pain in her cramped muscles. Sakura wrapped the hot towel around her calf, letting out a deep breath as those same muscles relaxed slightly. The kunoichi leaned back into the sofa cushions, a contemplative expression on her face as she stared at her toes. Maybe training for hours on end after such a long absence wasn't such a great idea after all.

Her head picked up suddenly when the vase behind her tipped over on the counter, the daffodil it held limp over the side as water spilled onto the floor. As she stared at the wilting petals a small suspicion nagged at the back of her mind, the clock on the wall ticking the countdown to midnight.

"Lee."

**Author's Notes// **Sooo, this was my longest chapter! With good reason I suppose. I hope you enjoyed the fight scene (Thanks to Matt ;D) and you should be able to figure out the owner of that snake is now, you smart cookies you. Chapter 9 will be up as soon as I can manage. PLEASE! Review, while favorites and alerts are appreciated, a review reeeaaaally hits the spot.

**Fun with Japanese! **

I don't think I put very much Japanese in at all this chapter. shrug Oh, well. Next chapter for sure!

**"Taishou…" **Basically 'leader' but it could also be 'boss', 'commander' etc.

**"Gejimayu…"** Lee's nickname again. "Bushy brows"

Much love, Usagi


	10. I'll Catch You

**Author's Notes//** Here we are at the ninth chapter! I'm surprised I've made it this far without giving up…but it's probably because my readers and reviewers are so amazing! **Arlesace**, you must know me better than myself to be guessing all these plot possibilities…but I'll never tell! I love pink marshmallows by the way…

**Disclaimer: **lol wut?

_All the time, darling now, oh_

_All the time, now we'll have to make it up_

_We'll make it up, oh_

_All the days, darling now, oh_

_All the days, now we'll have to make them up_

_We'll make them up somehow_

_We'll make them up…_

**Daisuki; Chapter 9**

_I'll Catch You_

"You still love me, don't you Sakura?"

His onyx eyes were digging deep into her soul, tugging on her heartstrings and making her head hurt.

"I know you do."

She could feel his breath on her neck, those slender fingers slipping beneath her shirt to grip her soft hips. Sakura squirmed against his touch, uncomfortable with the position she was trapped in. This wasn't the boy she remembered, not even close. Before she knew it she was crying; the Uchiha oblivious even as her hands tried to push him away.

"Sasuke, _please_, I'm begging you…"

"SAKURA!"

The kunoichi shot up from her mattress, beads of sweat clinging to her temples as she panted, dizzy from the realization that it had only been a terrible dream. The sheets were twisted around her legs, pillows strewn about the floor below her. Sakura swallowed hard and looked to her balcony window, a clear, early morning sky greeting her, still purple and dotted with stars.

"Sakura, open the door!"

Her eyes darted to the hallway that led away from her room, confused as to why someone was asking entrance to her home at – she quickly checked the bedside clock – 4:51 in the morning. The pounding continued and she grumbled her disapproval, throwing the sheets from her body and practically stomping to the door.

"What could you possibly want at this time of the night!?" She growled as the door swung open.

The sight of a disheveled Ino in her pajamas and robe did nothing to help her confusion, but she managed to control the expression revealing itself on her face somewhat.

"Ino…what's going on...?"

"I overheard a group of shinobi running past my home – don't ask me why I was up I'll tell you later – and I heard them say something about an anonymous scroll coming into the village. Something's happened with Shikamaru's group." The blonde panted.

The pink-haired girl parted her lips to respond but found she had no words to fill the reply. Shikamaru's group. Naruto, Kiba…Lee. Oh God, Lee…

"Now's not the time for day dreaming Sakura!" Ino hissed, pushing past her friend to grab the nearest coat she could find and throwing it over the other. "We have to get to the Hokage's office!"

She clapped her hand into Sakura's, pulling her from the apartment and into the street. They fell into a rhythm as they ran hand-in-hand, doused in orange from the overhead streetlamps every few feet. Early bird shopkeepers watched them with puzzled expressions as they sprinted past the market stalls; two girls running down the street in sleepwear was an odd sight to behold. Tightly she squeezed her eyes shut, willing away the tears.

"Be strong, Sakura!" Ino's voice interrupted her worried thoughts, eyes opening to find her friend staring back at her. The blonde's green eyes narrowed, "You're a shinobi, so start acting like it!"

The steps up to the Hokage's office seemed endless, but as they neared their destination their pace slowed, mostly from the fear that they would be heard by the meeting already in session. Shuffling down the hallway as quietly as humanly possible, the closed office door came into view, urgent, hushed voices talking quickly.

"And we're supposed to just trust some anonymous scroll from a cloaked bunshin? It's obviously a trap!"

That voice was definitely Gai, Sakura could indentify it from a mile away.

"Don't try and make it into what you want it to be, Gai."

Kakashi was there too…

"Is that a challenge!?"

Oh Lord, couldn't they stop fighting for one second…

"Enough." This time it was Tsunade, grumpy she had been pulled from her bed when she had only fallen asleep an hour before. She waved away the tea Shizune was moving to set on her desk; instead she leaned forward and rested her elbows on the hard wood, intertwining her fingers in a contemplative pose. "Whether it is a trap or not, we cannot risk the chance of losing two good shinobi if it isn't. Kakashi, send word to Yugao to form a cell of her choice as quickly as possible; Shizune, you will be going with her team for medical purposes _only_."

"Yes, Hokage sama…" The brunette responded with a quick bow of her head.

"Now, let's break up this party so I can get some rest. I don't have time to argue about…"

"Hokage sama." The scarecrow straightened his posture, gaze drifting towards the door; Sakura's hair prickled on the back of her neck.

The two girls looked to the other end of the hallway, approaching footsteps coming quickly. It was too late to hide now. Shikamaru came around the corner, immediately halting when he saw both pairs of green eyes staring at him. He sighed, ignoring the kunoichi and rapping his knuckles against the office door.

"Come in."

The door opened and shut and the two girls let out the breath they had been holding.

"Shikamaru." The blonde Hokage hid her surprise, crossing one leg over the other in her chair. She waited for him to speak while the entire room shifted uneasily.

"I came as fast as I could, Hokage Sama," He began, "I'm alone because Kiba and Lee have been severely wounded and Naruto and I are unable to move them in their current condition. I left Naruto to care for the two and departed on my own."

Tsunade regarded the Nara boy in a pregnant pause, index finger stroking her cheek while her palm cradled her chin.

"Cancel the last request." She began suddenly, "Inform Yugao she will only need one comrade from her normal cell. Shizune and Shikamaru will accompany the two back to where Naruto, Lee, and Kiba are waiting." Her eyes flicked back to Shikamaru. "Would there be chance of a second attack?"

His response barely took a second, "I don't believe a second attack would occur. The first seemed to be…a warning."

"Hmmm," the Godaime shifted in her seat again then nodded in agreement. "It's settled then. All of you are dismissed."

One by one the various shinobi disappeared from the room, Gai lagging behind with Kakashi.

"I see that smug look on your face, Kakashi! Don't think just because my Lee was wounded and Naruto came out unscathed that you've won!"

"Won? Won what?" He responded nonchalantly.

"Kakashiiii!" Gai shook his fists at the copy-nin, "Don't try and confuse me, I know what you're up to!"

"Sakura, what are you…" Ino was startled when Sakura shot up from their kneeling spot next to the door, unable to pull her back before the kunoichi burst into the office unannounced.

"Tsunade sama, allow me to go as well!"

The blonde slapped her hand over her face, groaning at her friend's forwardness. The female member of the legendary sannin regarded her late apprentice with indifference, Shizune casting a panicked look between the two.

"No." She replied simply.

The latter recoiled as if she had been slapped in the face. "What do you mean, 'no'!? I have every right to accompany Shizune and the others! I'm a medical ninja too! A damn good one!"

At this point Gai and Kakashi had silenced their argument to make a hurried exit from the room; there was no way they intended to stay for that showdown. Tsunade leaned back into her chair with a sigh, brushing away the nonexistent lint from her knee.

"A good medical ninja does not abandon their studies…"

"But…" Sakura interjected and her teacher continued.

"A good medical ninja does not allow emotions to get in the way…"

"Tsunade sama…"

"And a good medical ninja certainly does not eavesdrop on confidential meetings and then burst in and demand positions on missions they not only don't deserve but are not prepared for!"

The kunoichi recoiled again, but remained determined to change the blonde's mind.

"I can do this, Tsunade sama. I know I can…"

"And this is coming from the girl who has neglected any sort of study or training for months. The village would think me a fool to send you out on this mission. The answer is no, Sakura, and that answer is final."

Tsunade pushed away from her desk as she stood up, Shizune clearing a path for the blonde as she walked past both her and the younger kunoichi. Sakura clenched her fists, restraining from screaming in frustration. The departing Hokage paused in the doorway to interrupt the latter's angered thoughts.

"I suggest you go home and dust off your hospital uniform. You'll be reporting to the Emergency Unit in an hour." She cast a look over her shoulder, glad to find Sakura was paying attention. "Don't be late."

Shizune remained silent until Tsunade was finally out of earshot, approaching the solemn Sakura with an empathetic sadness. She placed her hand gently on the girl's shoulder and squeezed. "I'll do my best to take care of them, Sakura san. You should do your best at the hospital until we return."

The fingers drifted from her shoulder as Shizune departed from the room, leaving the younger girl to her conflicted thoughts.

"You've got some guts, Sakura."

Ino shuffled into the room in a sheepish state that was unlike her, keeping her distance from her pink-haired friend and staying close to the door. Sakura turned around to face her, moisture already lining her dark lashes.

"I have to do my best until they come back; for Lee." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled from lack of anything else to say; at her strongest moment she looked completely fragile.

Ino closed their distance and enveloped her into a hug, squeezing the petite girl to reassure her support for the other; Sakura squeezed back. The blonde pulled away and slipped her hand into the latter's, beginning their slow return to the kunoichi's home.

"Thank you, Ino." She said softly as they came to her doorstep, turning the knob with her free hand. Yamanaka smiled and shook her head, fingers slipping away from the other kunoichi's.

As they both turned to go their separate ways Sakura paused, remembering something Ino had told her when she had first burst into the apartment.

"Ino!" she called quickly.

"Hmmm?" the blonde turned around with a quirked eyebrow.

"You said you'd explain why you were up so late…" The pink-haired girl leaned against her door jam, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh," Ino's lips came into an O-shape, and then a bashful expression spread across her face, reaching up to tug at her golden ponytail.

"Chouji came home as a surprise…"

Sakura held back from grinning, "Well, I won't keep him waiting then…"

The sun was coming up as she made it into her room, sifting through the clothes in her closet until she came across a wrinkled hospital uniform, slightly musty from its corner closet hiding place. Sakura held the uniform in front of her, inspecting it from all angles; slow but surely, she was getting herself back piece by piece.

**Author's Notes//** I honestly thought of extending this chapter, but I realized that if I write too much, I lose focus, and I hate that. So I'm going to keep each chapter around 1800 to 2000 words. I know, I know, it's short, but it will allow for focused chapters and more frequent updates. And I understand how important frequent updates can be. I've already started on chapter 10, weeeeee.

**There was no Japanese this chapter! D:****I'll work on that for Ch. 10.**

Much love, Usagi


	11. Run To You

**Author's Notes//** Yup so, uh, here we are at chapter 10…YESSS CHAPTER 10! This is my longest running story ever! I'm so proud over myself; I'm feeling a Lee/Gai sensei moment coming on! XD

**Disclaimer: **Wooopedeedoo.

_And all I have is all of me_

_And it's all that I can give_

_Our disappointed hearts will heal_

_Our hearts will spill_

_Over you, Over me, Over this._

**Daisuki; Chapter 10**

_Run To You_

"Sakura, another case came in," a young nurse popped her head into what seemed to be a break room, the pink-haired medic Nin pausing mid-bite into her apple to look up.

"Uhnover Cahs?" she replied with a mouthful of fruit, the other nurses giggling. Sakura swallowed quickly, her cheeks slightly pink. "Sorry, but, another case?"

The other nurse nodded, "Some of the genin are going overboard in the training areas."

Some was an understatement; Sakura had already treated 10 training injuries today. Tossing her apple into the bin, she got up from her seat at the table and followed the nurse to the alleged patient's room, picking up the clipboard from the door disinterestedly. A young boy watched her with a narrowed gaze, taking in her pinned up pink hair and startling green eyes. Her pen tapped against the clipboard before she finally looked up; the first thing she noticed was the boy's blood drenched sleeve.

"What's the first thing your instructor told you before he sent you out to the training field?" The kunoichi lifted her chin in disapproval, pursing her lips as she waited for the answer she already knew.

The young genin boy snorted, "Just fix my arm."

"What did he tell you?" she repeated.

"To not get carried away!" he snipped his reply.

"Hmmm," Satisfied with his response, albeit angry, she moved to cut away his sleeve; regarding the variety of deep gashes with the same expression she had five patients ago. The genin turned his head to the side, breathing through his mouth so his displeased attitude wouldn't be swayed by her flowery scent.

Moments later it was if the injury had never been inflicted upon the boy, his eyes drifting over the flawless skin with restrained amazement. He swallowed and got off the table, eyes avoiding her scrutinizing gaze.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

Sakura smirked; this boy was different from the others.

"You're welcome…" she paused to look down at her clipboard, "Yushiro." Sakura smiled before pushing him towards the door of the room. "Get back out there and train, just be careful. I can't work miracles twice in a day."

Yushiro cast a glance over his shoulder before quickly making an exit, not exactly itching to give the girl a reply. The kunoichi sighed, gaze unconsciously drifting towards the clock on the wall. This had been happening all day. It was nearly four o' clock and all she could do was wonder what was taking so long. On her way out of the room she dropped the boy's file on the counter of the hallway's nurse's desk, slipping her idle hands in her white coat pockets. A blonde medic nin watched her float by, straightening her glasses as she sat up at the desk.

"Haruno san, are you feeling alright?"

Her sea-green fingernails waved in the air as a dismissal of the inquiry, continuing on down the hallway. "I'm going to find an empty room to take a break. If there's an actual emergency, come and find me," she drawled as she turned the next corner. The other medic only raised her eyebrows in puzzlement.

Sakura moseyed the hallway until stumbling upon an empty room, placed conveniently in the quieter area of the floor with a lovely half open window to let in the late afternoon breeze. The soft hospital bed welcomed her with open arms and she obliged the invitation with a heavy flop onto the clean ivory sheets. Turning her head over on the pillow she found another clock staring back at her from the bedside table; she gave it a glare in return before promptly reaching out to flatten its face against the floor. Once more she turned her head and this time her gaze met the parted window, the pearl curtains rippling in a lazy breath of air. With a yawn she felt her eyes begin to flutter shut, pushing away the worried thoughts of Lee as sleep claimed her mind.

"It's alright if you still love him…" his voice was gentle but the distance between their bodies was tormenting her heart.

"Whatever choice you make, as long as you're happy, I'm happy," he continued, "Even if that means I'm alone for the rest of my life."

She parted her lips to speak, but even as she said his name nothing came out.

"Make sure it's the right choice, Sakura. I cannot make this decision for you."

_Why can't I talk to you…?_

"All I can do is hope you love me too; sincerely love me, as I do you."

_Why does it always have to be my decision? Tell me you want my love! Demand my affection!_

"Won't you let me love you, Sakura chan?"

_It's not my fault, it's his!_

He was drifting further away from her, his words becoming an echo.

"Your love is mine, or have you already forgotten?"

Hands slid around her waist from behind, steady breathing brushing against the back of her earlobe.

"You can't deny what you _really_ want, Sa-ku-ra…" his husky voice purred.

_LET GO OF ME!!_

Naruto brushed the pink strands that had curled into her face away, retracting his hand quickly when he noticed her face had scrunched up into a wince. He sat back on the chair he'd set beside her bed, watching her face in hopes it would relax back into a slumber. His group had finally returned to Konohagakure around dusk, plenty of the medic nins fussing over his obviously nonexistent wounds as soon as Lee and Kiba were hauled off to opposite sides of the hospital. The blonde had managed to slip away from the crowd to look for Sakura when he'd overheard Tsunade say she was on shift.

He stifled a cough and shifted in his seat, cursing when he noticed her expression stir. The kunoichi's hand slipped over the side of the bed and he caught it effortlessly, staring at the slender, cream-colored fingers curled over his tan, calloused palm. The jinchuuriki felt a tiny squeeze against his hand, looking up to find emerald eyes staring back at him as if he were a mirage.

"Naruto…" she whispered tenderly.

"Daijoubu…" he replied in a similar tone, "You should keep resting, Sakura cha--"

"NARUTO!" Her body was thrown against his, tipping back the chair and they both tumbled onto the floor in a tangle of arms and legs. The blonde groaned, feeling the back of his head to make sure his skull hadn't cracked from the fall.

"Sakura, really, I'm a little sore…" he groaned.

"I'm just glad you're okay," she croaked, snuggling into his heavily missed warmth. He relaxed against her affection.

The blonde slid his fingers into her now tussled pink locks, picking her head up from his chest. "Don't waste this on me, Sakura, Lee should be coming out of surgery about now…" he chided.

"Lee…" her eyes widened in the sudden realization. She scrambled to pick herself off the floor, not bothering to unwrinkled her uniform as she raced towards the door; it was nearly ripped off its hinges.

"I'll see you back at your apartment after the briefing, Naruto!" the girl called back as she sprinted down the hallway, her heels echoing back to the room.

Naruto sighed, moving to get up from the floor and take a seat on the sheets that his former teammate had only just leapt from. They were still warm. His cerulean eyes scanned the bland hospital room, wishing he hadn't told the girl to leave for more reasons than he would allow himself to admit.

Several nurses called out to Sakura as she ran past, either needed assistance or scolding her for being careless in a hospital. The kunoichi finally began to slow her pace as she reached the emergency unit, the one medic nin not stuck in a surgery sitting at the station desk. Her palms slammed on the counter, startling the other as she jumped in her seat.

"Ha…Haruno san, you scared me!" The older boy stuttered.

"Has Lee come out of his surgery yet?" Sakura immediately inquired.

"Um…" he scrambled for the paperwork that was recently turned into him, sifting through a few folders before finding what he was searching for. "He just came out a few moments ago…he's been put in room 351--" The boy looked up to find the kunoichi already dashing away, white coat billowing behind her. "Haruno san, please don't run!" he yelled as he leaned over the desktop, but his demand fell upon deaf ears.

As she came upon 351, she found the door just barely cracked open; she took the liberty of opening and closing it behind her. Leaning back against the entrance, she took in the entire scene before her.

The window was partly open, and crickets in the hospital courtyard could be heard in the distance. With the sheets pulled just up to his chest, Lee lay completely still on the bed, his chest steadily rising up and down. The taijutsu specialist was in a deep slumber, most likely an after effect of the anesthesia or possibly from extreme exhaustion; after all, he'd lost plenty of blood…or so she heard. She took a seat on the conveniently placed chair next to his bed, playing the part Naruto had when she was asleep.

"You said it wouldn't be a dangerous mission…" the kunoichi whispered to his slumbering form, eyes drifting over his – thankfully – unmarked face. "But I don't suppose that makes you liar…"

Scooting her chair forward closer to the bed, Sakura laid her head next to his hip, slipping her hand silently over his bandaged one. She listened to his breathing, holding her own every time it took longer than usual for the boy to inhale. The kunoichi squeezed the hand under hers, allowing her lashes to line with moisture but holding back the tears that wanted to flow.

"I can't give my heart to you yet Lee." She began as her eyelids started to close. "Please…wait for me…"

It was well into the night before the lotus boy even stirred and despite the mass amount of pain killers he was on, his entire body still hurt like hell. Being careful not to move, he only allowed his eyes to creep open, taking in the dark hospital room with mild bitterness. His head tilted to the side, already beginning to hate that his body was of no use to him at the moment. It was until he saw a familiar head of pink hair beside his body that any sort of happiness washed over him. Slowly his hand turned over, lacing his fingers between hers in the substitute of waking her up since she seemed to be peacefully sleeping.

This was just like the first time she had come to take care of him the hospital, but now she was actually _caring_ for him, and he didn't exactly know how to take it. In silence he watched her porcelain features, thumb brushing her wrist back and forth until it quelled from his slip back into slumber.

This was the first night since Lee had left that Sakura ceased to have Sasuke in her dreams.

**Author'****s Notes// **HOORAY! LeeSakuuness, yummmm. I'm so glad I have interaction…well, unconscious interaction, but who cares! I'm not sure when chapter 11 will be up….maybe early next week.

**Fun with Japanese:D**

**"Daijoubu…" **Basically, "I'm fine" or "I'm okay". Naruto really cares a lot about Sakura :3

Until next time!

Much love, Usagi.


	12. Never Let This Go

_Run to you, I will run, I will run_

_I will move right on through_

_All of these things that I have done_

_And you'll take me back, I don't know why_

_I want to say I'll never do it again,_

_But I can't, but I will try._

**Author's Notes// **Chapter 11 already? WOOOOW. A lot is written in Sakura's POV, just a forewarning, and um, you should get a box of tissues, and if you don't like scary almost rape scenes, I'd turn back now. D:

**Disclaimer:** wuts a disclaimer, lol?

**Daisuki; Chapter 11**

_Never Let This Go_

The first day Lee had popped back into my life, I was rendered speechless…mostly from his appearance, but also from the irony of the situation. An entire year had been wasted to depression, I had pushed Ino farther from me than the time we were children, and I was clinging to Naruto like a lifeline; my one man pity party. Earlier that day I had finally opened up to Naruto, finally admitted why I was hurting so much. I didn't ask to fall in love with Uchiha Sasuke. That feeling had fallen into my lap like an abandoned gift no one needed or wanted. There might as well have been a warning label on the front: GET OUT WHILE YOU'RE STILL AHEAD. I can honestly say I have no regrets, loving that boy was a part of the girl I am today…a fool with a hopelessly hopeful heart.

--

"Sakura, close the books, you've been studying since this morning. It's nearly 5 o' clock." Tsunade kicked her heels up onto her desk, leaning back in her chair as far as it would go.

"Aw, come on, I'm nearly to Shizune's level, another hour or two won't hurt…"

"Sakuraaaa, please, enough, the little sanity I have left in my mind depends on it," she groaned, spreading the folder she'd be skimming through over her face for effect.

The younger kunoichi pouted, closing the book just as dramatically before huffing and leaving the Hokage's office.

"Thank God…" the Godaime sighed with relief, allowing her eyes to slide shut beneath the paperwork.

Sakura checked her watch when she finally reached the streets of Konoha, her suddenly grumbling stomach backing up her Instructor's argument. Perhaps she had been studying for too long, considering she'd only eaten breakfast and skipped lunch. Changing directions the pink-haired girl found her way into the marketplace, surprised it wasn't busy at all. Various smells enticed her, but it was a familiar face that caused her legs to move unconsciously towards him.

"Did you come down for dinner too, Sasuke kun?" She asked her former teammate with a genuine smile, never fading even when he greeted her with an indifferent expression.

"I suppose you could say that," he replied apathetically, shifting the heavy pack hung over his shoulder that the latter hadn't noticed until now.

"Oh," the kunoichi tilted her head to the side slightly, "You didn't mention having a mission coming up when we all had dinner…" She scrunched her eyebrows together in mild confusion, pointing to the knapsack slung over his shoulder.

He sighed, glancing off to the side.

"Sasuke--"

"Sakura let's go somewhere." He interjected suddenly, roughly grabbing her hand and pulling her in a different direction.

The girl opened her mouth to object but was caught off guard from their clasped hands, heat rushing to her cheeks. He was walking quickly and she was practically being tugged along, not that she was complaining. They were on the outskirts of the village now, passing quiet family homes with sounds of lively conversations and laughter drifting from their windows. The Uchiha came to a stop in front of a dojo courtyard, pushing open the closed gate and towing the kunoichi inside. Sakura parted her lips to ask just what they were doing there, but before she could speak the latter had spun around and crushed his mouth against hers in a fierce kiss, one the medic nin could only describe as torturous.

Managing to wrestle her lips away, she stepped back from him, emerald gaze quivering.

"Sasuke, I don't understand…" she whispered.

"That's what you want, right?" He replied gruffly, closing the distance between them once more. "I'll give it to you, as a going away present--"

"A going away pres--"

He had her pressed against the courtyard wall now, trapped in another violent lip lock, his fingers curled around her upper arms and pressing into the skin acrimoniously. Sakura made the mistake of gasping, his warm tongue snaking into the cavern of her mouth and rolling against hers. The crickets chirping in the grass below her were deafening, pushing the sounds of his heavy breathing and low groans from her mind; these were things she would never want to remember. His groin was pressed hard into her thigh while one set of fingers tugged down the zipper of her skin-tight crimson vest.

"No, _Sasuke_…" she hissed mid-kiss, her eyes flying open and revealing her panic.

"Urusei…" he growled back, shoving her harder against the granite wall.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen, Sakura thought bitterly. Sasuke was supposed to realize he loved her, and they'd eventually get married, and then finally have children of their own…or at least that's how it originally played out in the kunoichi's school girl fantasies. Instead she found herself between a rock wall and a hard Uchiha, hell bent on giving her what she _really_ wanted. In the next moment he had pulled her from the barrier, shoving her down onto the grass, chilled from the night air.

Sakura gazed up at the other, exposed chest heaving while she quickly pulled her knees together as a makeshift obstacle.

"Why are you doing this?" The kunoichi inquired in a shaky voice, tears welling in her eyes.

He loomed over her cowering form, a sneer that was border lining on glare meeting her gaze with what would appear to be an expression of disgust.

"Don't start playing the innocent girl, Sakura, you're practically _panting_," he snorted, his shadow drifting across her face as he leaned over. "Imagine what Naruto would say if he saw you like this…what he would think." A smirk fluttered across his lips. "You could be the perfect little slut if you put your mind to it…"

"Sasuke!" She was appalled of the words falling past his lips, expeditiously drawing her arms over her bare chest.

He straightened his form, brushing the wrinkles from their heated session out of his clothes. His onyx eyes scrutinized her, judged her, and tore at her heart in a new form of pain she only experienced with him. The sharingan user had changed since his return from Orochimaru, whom he claimed to have taken care of, but revealed flashes of that viper-like personality from time to time.

"It was a mistake coming back to Konoha." Sasuke revealed another smirk, finding the now modest girl below him amusing.

"Are you…are you leaving _again_?" The realization hit her like an epiphany, emerald eyes widening substantially.

"I knew you would understand, Sakura. You were the only one who ever did, right? Could take of me and all of my problems?" He mimicked a tone of empathy before sneering, "Give me a break."

She shut her eyes tightly, willing away the tears that had already revealed themselves to her tormentor in hopes she wouldn't appear as weak as she felt.

"Even now you still love me…" He was making a joke out of her feelings; a sob escaped her. "Well, it must be sincere then. Of course, I never doubted your feelings; I just never cared for them. Such a hindrance. Just a foolish girl…"

Sasuke turned on his heel to part from her, Sakura struggling to sit up and watch him retreat.

"I won't ask you to keep this little event a secret," he called over his shoulder, "because I know you won't utter a word to anyone anyway. Not even Naruto…"

"Sayonara."

That simple farewell rung in her ears as she sat there alone in the empty courtyard, vest open to the evening air; it caused shivers to run down her spine. It was the second time Sasuke had left her, but instead of knocking her unconscious, he'd destroyed her soul and abandoned her like some tattered doll. The kunoichi shakily got to her feet, zipping up her vest while the tears continued to flow down her cheeks in unforgiving rivers.

She wouldn't have to tell anyone Sasuke had left again, the entire village would know by morning. But the kunoichi was the only one with the privilege of being the first to receive the news.

--

I remember Sasuke's departure most vividly, the days after that have faded into a blur in my mind. The nights without Lee next to me, I've noticed, are nights when my dreams are plagued by him and his annoying hold on my heart. I suppose that would make him my protector in more ways than one. I thought about all these things—my last night with Sasuke, Lee's return entry into my life, the beginning of my seclusion—as I watched his peaceful, slumbering face on that hospital bed. I had nearly lost another person in my life, but that was not uncommon with any shinobi.

I don't remember the moment I had fallen asleep, but between then and when I finally woke up, I felt his hand respond to mine, a lazy smile tugging at the corners of my lips. A stumble on the other side of the room was what eventually jolted me awake, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't hate the person who'd decided to leave the curtains of the window open. Grumbling I got up from my seat, drawing them closed before another clatter focused my attention elsewhere; my gaze met a determined Lee trying to leave the room.

"Lee!"

He had knocked over a few supplies in the corner of the room, mostly because he was too weak to hold up the weight of his own body. I rushed over to block his exit through the door, narrowing my eyes.

"Lee, you get back in that bed right this second." I ordered him sternly.

That same shade of obsidian stared back at me, but this gaze was different than the other boy's, it held the promise of more things to come. He sighed, casting his eyes off to the side.

"Please Sakura san…you know I can't stand just lying in bed. I have to at least walk around…"

The formality added to the end of my name bothered me, but I managed to hide the sting.

"And if you don't just lie in bed, you won't have the strength to walk without a cane for a long period of your life. Bed, now."

I pointed towards the tangled sheets he'd managed to escape from without awaking me; my serious gaze didn't waver in the slightest. Without another word he turned to hobble back to the bed, but his left knee buckled and he began to fall to the floor. I reached out to grab him in a sudden reflex, but he only captured my hand and pulled me to the floor with him. I fell against his chest and knocked the wind out of his lungs in the clumsiest of ways that only I could accomplish. Lord; if I didn't go on a diet I was going to kill this boy. Thankfully he groaned—a good sign that he was still alive—and struggled to sit up, bringing me with him.

"Gomenna…" He winced, sliding his hand to his chest.

"I told you not to exert yourself," I scolded him as I picked myself off the ground, lowering my hand to take his. "No one ever listens to me…"

Hoisting him off the floor I helped him back over to the bed, setting him down carefully and hoping he'd lie back down; unfortunately he remained sitting and I stood watching.

"Lee…" I felt my eyes beginning to narrow again.

"Just hear me out," he began softly, fingertips brushing against the back of my hand; I laced my fingers between his almost immediately. He swallowed before he continued, "I would have told you last night, if it had been possible, but I was disappointed that you weren't the medic nin to show up with Shikamaru…"

"But I--"

"I know, Shizune told me…" he shook his head, a tiny smile creeping onto his face. "I'm not mad at you, I never could be."

He was talking about the day he left now, about the one moment I had to prove that Sasuke didn't matter anymore; the moment I threw away. I didn't want to hear his forgiveness; it was something I did not deserve. Lee leaned his forehead against my chest, releasing my hand to wrap those lean arms around my petite waist, pulling me between his knees. My fingers found their way into tussled raven strands and I kissed the top of his head, already aware of his tears wetting my medic uniform; he was crying for him, for me, for us.

"You came back, Lee kun, that's all that matters to me…" I whispered through his bangs, lips grazing any open area of his head. "Nakanai de…" my tone mimicked the one he had spoken to me with, uttering the same words that he'd whispered when he had left.

Our lives had become tangled up in each other, every moment I was with him, it would become harder to realize what it would be like if Lee never came back. He knew where my heart was, and he would wait for it to be his, patiently, lovingly. All I could do was soak up every kiss, every hand-hold, every touch, hug, and caress, listen to each word, memorize each expression, and be the reason behind every smile that flashed across his face.

Lee had already given me his heart, and I would carry it with the utmost care, until I had something for him to give in return.

**Author's Notes//** Chapter 11, you guys…and so soon! Haha, I had this idea hit me suddenly last night and I just started writing without stopping. Mostly written in Sakura's POV, only because I enjoy it, and it's easier to monitor just how her feelings for Lee are developing. Hope you loved it as much as I did :3

**Fun with Japanese:3**

**"Urusei…"**Basically it's a slang version of "Urusai" which by the book is "annoying" but commonly used for "Shut up".

**"Gomenna…"**A simplified version of "Gomennassai" which in laymen's terms would be "Sorry".

**"Nakanai de…"**Remember when Lee left Sakura? He said the same thing! "Don't cry…" Sigh, I love this couple.

Until next time!

Much love, Usagi.


	13. Taken Aback

**Author's Notes//**So uh, chapter 12. Great. Haha, Phishouttawatta, I can understand why you'd want Lee. I want him too. AHHAHA. And yea, Sasuke can be a jerk, but he's a good kid, I guess. REVIEW THIS AS IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT/dances/

**Disclaimer:**Damn you, Kishimoto!

--

_Small town, we just ride_

_Holding onto what we had inside_

_But now it's never there_

_So should I __admit_

_Do I believe I too am the culprit?_

_Cause now in your eyes I can't find you._

_So, sorry that I'm taken aback._

--

**Daisuki****; Chapter 12**

_Taken Aback_

"Haruno san," a nurse came into Lee's hospital room, bowing her head slightly, "Hokage sama has passed on that you should take your leave now."

Sakura dragged her attention away from the lilies she was arranging in the bedside vase to reply with a perplexed expression.

"Take my leave, but, why?" The kunoichi crossed her arms over her chest, shifting her weight to the opposite leg.

The young medic nin fidgeted uneasily, "She said that she understands your concern for the patient, but you should take a day of rest. Lee san has yet to have any other visitors besides you, and he also needs alone time."

The pink haired girl looked over her shoulder at the raven haired boy, who at the moment was fast asleep just after finishing his brunch. The last thing she wanted to do was leave his side, but on the other hand the last thing she _needed_ was Tsunade nagging her to no end. Turning towards the boy in the bed, she reached out to sweep the bangs from his slumbering eyes; she'd be okay if it was just a day away from him. Maybe she could sneak back in at night…

"Sakura san, still here I see."

The kunoichi quickly spun around, cheeks flushed instantaneously. A slightly somber Gai Sensei had replaced the young nurse in the doorway.

"I was, um, just leaving actually." She replied sheepishly, grabbing her white coat from the bedside chair and swinging it over her shoulder.

A tiny smile claimed his lips. "You'll be returning soon I hope."

"Ah," her eyes darted to the side, reaching up to twirl a pick strand, "Tomorrow morning at the earliest…"

"Plenty of time to get some rest then." That tiny smile turned into a grin.

_Why does everyone keep saying that?_

Sakura nodded, shuffling past Gai to make a quick exit, "Nice seeing you," she mumbled and then promptly shut the door behind her.

The hospital hallways weren't as busy as the day before and this was something the kunoichi was happy about. Less traffic meant less people bothering her. It wasn't that she had become somewhat antisocial; she just wasn't in any mood to care for a patient that didn't happen to be Lee. Alright, so maybe she did need a break.

"Sakura, you look like you've gotten less sleep than I have," a familiar lazy tone interrupted her thoughts and she looked up to find Shikamaru staring back at her.

"Oh, it's you," she replied nonchalantly, raising her hand in a mimicked Kakashi greeting.

"Thanks," his shoulders rose and fell, the two of them looking awkward as they faced each other in the hallway.

"I know I've only visited Lee, but how is Kiba doing?" She asked in a rushed tone, hoping to avoid a conversation that was mostly clearing of throats and heavy sighs.

"Oh, he's got another day in here and then he should be alright." His hands slid into his pockets, rocking back on his heels. "Lee most likely has another week, maybe shorter if you're staying with him every day."

Sakura couldn't help but react to that comment with a smile, holding back from giving him a playful shove. "Temari has been softening you up…" she added with a slight grin.

Nara cleared his throat, offering the kunoichi a wave as he turned on his heel. "If you're going home, I'd make sure to look for Naruto. He's been moping around the village since the briefing this morning."

_Oh shit, I told him I would meet him at the apartment…_

She did a mental face palm, quickly thanked the shadow genius before rushing off down the hallway towards the stairwell. It didn't take long for her to reach the main lobby, a few of the medics shouting the obligatory, "Haruno san, there's no running in the hospital!" Ignoring them effortlessly she was out on the street, unable to decide which way to go until a thought hit her. The weekend, the Academy would be empty, and Shikamaru had mentioned the jinchuuriki was moping. If he was somewhere sulking, he would no doubt be on his trademark swing.

The hospital wasn't too far from the Academy, but it wouldn't hurt to jog the short distance in case he ended up not being where she thought he would be. Picking up the pace, she waved to the few people who called out to her, glad that none of them were Ino since Sakura had no time to waste. The Academy was coming into her sight and she slowed her pace, quirking a brow when she noticed the back gate was unexpectedly closed. The kunoichi undid the latch, swinging it open and scanning the small training area.

_Ah, there you __are,__ just how I knew you'd be…_

"Naruto, what are you doing hanging around here by yourself?" She asked the other softly, walking towards him and reaching out to grab a rope of the swing.

"Just taking some alone time," he kept from looking at her, face downcast to the side.

Her brows scrunched together in confusion, "Well, is it anything you want to talk about?"

Silence fell upon them, the blonde's feet pushing the swing back and forth. Sakura was drawing a blank on the entire situation. There was something bothering Naruto and it didn't seem that he was going to tell her willingly, which contradicted his usual loud-mouth manner. The medic pursed her lips, racking her mind for anything that might trigger the answer she was looking for.

"Naruto, if you're mad about me not meeting you at the apartment I'm sor--"

"I'm not mad about that. I'm not a little kid, Sakura." He nearly growled his reply.

"I wasn't saying that you were, Naruto." Sakura huffed back, brows lowering. "It's kind of hard to have a conversation when the other person isn't talking."

"You want me to talk, huh?" His head picked up slowly. From what the kunoichi could see, his jaw was rigid.

"That would be nice, yes." She answered, taking a step back with her arms folded.

The blonde rose from his childhood swing, all the repressed words he'd wanted to say since he had left on that godforsaken mission bubbling up to the surface dangerously. The rigidness of his jaw had spread to his entire body, Sakura noticed, and the girl cautiously took another step back.

"Naruto…"

"Were you even worried about anyone else?" He asked quickly.

"What?" That confusion spread across her face once more.

"When you heard about what happened to the group, who were you worried about?"

Sakura scoffed, exhaling dramatically as she shook her head. "One moment you say you're not a child and then you go ask some childish question…"

"Who were you worried about!?" The jinchuuriki spun around to face her, those ocean blue eyes that had witnessed so much pain in such a short amount of time revealing the hurt he was feeling now.

His pained gaze knocked her annoyance down a few notches but her anger instantly regained its footing.

"WHAT ANSWER DO YOU WANT?!!" She yelled in return, fists clenched at her sides.

"I WANT YOU TO SAY IT WASN'T LEE!" The blonde roared back.

The kunoichi stared at her former teammate as her hands relaxed, the two of them both having everything and nothing to say. She swallowed the lump in her throat, taking a step towards him. Naruto took a step back.

"Naruto, what's really going on?" Sakura asked carefully, already fearing his answer.

His fists clenched again, eyes searching the ground for the reply he so desperately needed at that moment.

"Why…why after all this time?"

It was her turn to collapse onto the swing, the turn this conversation was taking was overwhelming for the kunoichi, gripping the ropes tightly.

"After Sasuke…after I was there for you, for all that time…"

"Naruto--"

"The moment Lee comes back it's as if none of it ever happened."

"That's not how it is--"

"I stood by your side; I didn't give up on you."

"Just because you took care of me, it doesn't mean I'm obligated to fall in love with you!"

She regretted it the moment it left her mouth, fingers pressed to her lips in hopes it would erase the fact the damage was already done. Naruto began to nod slowly, his expression dark.

"I suppose you're right, Sakura. You're not obligated to fall in love with anyone. I'm just happy you found your new Sasuke."

Ouch. She let him have that one, maybe because she thought she deserved it.

"This is nothing like Sasuke. You don't know half of what I went through with him." Sakura hissed.

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Sure, it's hard to understand how it feels to be treated like sh--"

The kunoichi shot up from the swing, stepping towards the boy and giving him a hard shove to his chest.

"Don't stand there and claim to be in love with me and then turn around and criticize who I choose to give my heart to! You don't know anything about love, Naruto! How can you even possibly comprehend the feeling?!" She seethed, giving him another shove. "Is this what you want?? Do you want me to hate you?!"

His hands shot out and gripped her upper arms tightly, stilling her from pushing him any farther. Those sapphire pools were narrowed as far as they would go, teeth bared and jaw taught. Sakura shivered from the fierce closeness.

"Sakura chan…" His fingers began to relax, but he kept his hold on her, gaze softening. "Just tell me who you're in love with…"

She looked back and forth between the rich blue of his eyes, acutely aware of the warm breath against her face and the smell of summer entering her nose. Boys were a dangerous opponent.

"Even if Lee asked me the same question," she began in a whisper, "I wouldn't be able to answer it."

Sakura felt the fingers slip from her arms, the warmth retreat her face, and finally saw him start to turn. The tails of his forehead protector swayed in the breeze as he walked away from her, not even uttering a goodbye. Inwardly she cursed, feet unconsciously rushing forward until the kunoichi was pressed against his back, arms wrapping tightly around his waist.

"I love you, Naruto, I do." She confessed into the fabric of his Halloween-colored jacket. "You mean the world to me, I worry about you whenever you go on missions, and it scares me to think you may not come back one day."

Sakura felt his hands slip over hers and squeeze.

"You're my family, the older brother I never had…"

He squeezed her hands once more, "Younger."

"What?" Her head picked up from his back.

"Younger brother…your birthday is before mine." Naruto answered, the tone in his voice revealing the slight smile on his lips, albeit somewhat sad.

The kunoichi's forehead fell back against his jacket, unable to repress the laughter bubbling up in her throat. The blonde stood still while she clung to him, giggling, and the warmth of her amusement spread over his body, reminding him just how deeply he felt about her.

"I love you, Sakura…" he whispered as her laughter died down. Naruto felt her fingers tug at the front of his jacket, pressing tighter into his back.

"Naruto kun…"

"But as long as I can keep seeing your smiles, I'll be happy." His head lowered, eyes drifting to their clasped hands. "I'll be happy." The blonde repeated softly.

Sakura didn't know how or when her life had become a tangled web of everyone else's feelings. Here she was, having given away her heart to a boy who didn't want her love, and now that two other boys had confessed their feelings, she had nothing back to give. The kunoichi's arms slipped away from her former teammate, unable to bear the heartbreak he was miserably failing at masking. She wanted to say something, _anything_ that would make the situation better than it was at that moment; the latter decided to make the move for her.

Warm lips captured hers, strong hands cupping her jaw while the intensity of the action made the girl dizzy. The tip of his tongue touched her lower lip and then the blonde began to pull away, pausing just above her mouth.

"Gomen, Sakura chan…" the jinchuuriki's words ghosted across Sakura's parted lips, emerald eyes meeting sapphire.

His hands left the sides of her face, and with that Cheshire grin he straightened back up, beaming down at her. Sakura blinked slowly and her expression remained dumbfounded.

"I'm glad," he began, throwing her a wink, "that you didn't decide to punch me this time, Sakura."

As she watched him move to run from her, the kunoichi's hand tightened into a fist, contemplating just what her reaction should be. Before rushing after the blonde, Sakura called out to him, the boy pleading his apologies while the threat of her fist licked at his heels. The two had come to the crossroads of their relationship, but together, they were taking that first step forward.

**Author's Notes//**Alright soooo, if any of you are unhappy with this chapter, I'm sorry, but, it needed to happen. It was inevitable. And although I loooove Lee, I have a supreme soft spot for Naruto, and I really want him to have whatever he wants, I think he deserves it. Unfortunately I can't give him Sakura, so he'll have to settle for a wonderful little kiss. For any NaruSaku fans reading this, I hope I met your expectations for the interaction between these two characters. If I didn't, ohhh well, I'll try my hardest when I'm writing my NaruSaku fiction.

Please review! And if you're a fan of LeeSaku and talented writing, please read "Late Bloomer" by NegativeCapability. He's amazing!

Much love, Usagi.


	14. Hospital Room Confessions

-1**Author's Notes// **Here it is. Chapter 13. Finally, am I right? I meant to have this up on Lee's birthday, but that didn't happen so…early Christmas present for everyone? Lol, I'll shuddup now.

**Disclaimer: **Yea, I don't own Naruto, get over it.

--

_Hearts need a mind_

_Like a clock needs the time_

_Like white needs black_

_If you leave I hope you need to come back_

_You look like the songs that I've heard my whole life_

_Coming true_

--

**Daisuki; Chapter 13**

_Hospital Room Confessions_

"Where do you think you're going?"

It was late. Well, not _that_ late. The hour hand of the clock had just reached midnight when Sakura had slipped out her front door with a small overnight bag in hand. Her head turned upwards to find a masked Jounin looming over the door overhang, a suspicious expression in his one visible eye.

"What? I'm not allowed to go out for a walk now?" She asked innocently.

"Sakura--"

"Ok, ok. I was going to see Lee. Is that such a crime? Because if visiting a friend is a crime, I cannot even begin to imagine what reading those books of yours qualify as…"

"Honestly Sakura, have you forgotten the basics you learned in the academy all those years ago?" He brushed off the Icha Icha remark, folding his arms. "Tsunade would like to make sure your head is in the right place, like it used to be."

"Used to be this, used to be that. When Sasuke first left, yes, I'll admit I went gung ho on training, and missions, and studying. But a lot has changed since then, and if that change means I am compromising some stone age shinobi rules, then so be it." She lifted her chin haughtily, already beginning to walk away. Silently her former instructor followed.

"I won't disagree with you on the stone age part, but some of those rules make sense." He continued.

"To _you_, maybe. Right now they seem like more of a nuisance; a constant reminder of how I'm _supposed_ to be acting."

The kunoichi knew she sounded like a child, but to be honest everything was starting to sound like a broken record. She kept her steady pace towards the hospital and Hatake continued to follow, hands idle in his side pockets. The streets were quiet, but busy with the odd-numbered chirps of crickets; in the distance a howl echoed in the cliffs. They walked in silence until she suddenly paused her footing, ears pricking back.

The faintest bell jingle tinkled and Sakura tensed as if it happened right beside her.

"Kakashi sen…"

"What's got you stiff, Sakura?" He asked nonchalantly.

"You didn't hear the…?" Her emerald gaze looked down to the side, hoping he would answer that he had heard it too.

"The what?" The sharingan user waited for his former student to fill in the blank.

Unconsciously her left hand touched the red-ribbon bracelet on her right wrist, a tiny silver bell dangling from it innocuously. Her right hand tightened into a fist, the bell sliding down the ribbon from the unexpected movement. Abruptly Sakura shook her head back and forth, as if she was trying to shake the thoughts from her mind.

"Sakura, you're acting a bit strange." Kakashi remarked with mild concern.

"I have to make a decision." She indirectly answered him, reaching behind her into her waist pouch and retrieving a kunai. "Like Naruto said, and you too, Kakashi."

The Jounin refrained from asking any questions as he watched her kneel to the dirt, digging the kunai into the ground and dragging it about two feet. He remained an observer as she stood back up, keeping her eyes on the fresh line in the earth.

"There are two sides to this line, right?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, wondering if it was a trick question. "Well, there are two sides to every line. So, yes?"

The medic nin nodded.

_Where I stand now will represent the past and the other side of this line will represent the future; a step forward._ She kept her gaze to the ground as she came to these guidelines.

"Sakura."

_If I remain here and go back home, it will mean that I choose my old life, including my fool's love for Sasuke and everyday I would work in Ino's shop. _Sakura's fists tightened.

"Sakuraaa."

_But, if I step over this line, my studies will continue, I will forget Sasuke, build a relationship with Lee… _Her lips pursed mid-thought. _Lee and Naruto…_

"This might be the only moment that I wish my sharingan could read thoughts."

The kunoichi began to take steps backward, nearly right into Kakashi, before he placed his palms against her back to stop her from going any further.

"Honestly Sakura--"

"I'm going to make my decision now, Kakashi." She said firmly.

"Decision? What the hell are you talking about?" He asked in exasperation.

_Back or forward. Stay the same or change. Training or Ino's shop._

His palms slipped from her back, seconds away from grabbing her shoulders and shaking her senseless. Without warning Kakashi watched as she rushed forward, eyes closed, before Sakura was airborne, legs extended in a midair split until the heels of her sandals met the earth in a quake of chakra. Opening her eyes she looked behind her, the dirt line now far away and the scarecrow stood behind it, palm sliding down his face with a groan.

With a flash of a Naruto-like grin she gave him a gloved thumbs up, slinging her pack over her shoulder with the opposite.

"I'm okay now, Kakashi! I've made my decision!"

Bouncing off her toes she skipped into a steady run forward, leaving the Jounin in a confused cloud of dust.

"That girl…"

"…is a chip off the old block."

Tsunade slipped her arm around the copy-nin's shoulder, grinning just as wildly as her protégé had. That grin settled into a confident smile, gaze moving to observe the pink-haired kunoichi disappear in the distance.

"She's made her choice, so all we can do for her now is believe it was the right one."

Kakashi gave the Godaime a sidelong glance, still not entirely sure about what had just transpired. _Women…_ His thoughts grumbled.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I'm ready for a few more drinks!" That wild grin reappeared.

_So that's how she popped up suddenly, _the scarecrow sighed inwardly, _she was hanging around the pubs and_ _she's already halfway drunk. Our Hokage…honestly._

And before Kakashi could protest, she was dragging him away from the dirt line Sakura had jumped over only moments before, leaving behind a year of bad choices and running blindly into a future that was unknown to her.

---

Without much effort, the girl maneuvered the hospital hallways, not once being seen by any of the overnight medics. Tip-toeing down the corridor she had walked that same morning, Sakura came to a stop at room 351, the door slightly ajar. The kunoichi pushed it open and closed it just as silently, gaze falling on Lee and thanking the high heavens he was fast asleep. Leaving the bathroom door cracked open, she flipped the light switch and moved to unzip her overnight bag, pulling out a pair of red-fleece, button up pajamas. If she was going to stay the night, she might as well do it in comfort, right?

His head turned over on the pillow, the small strip of light from the restroom door stretching across his eyelids and making him stir. Lee's eyes slowly opened, squinting his vision as he adjusted to unexpected light on his face.

_Who could be here this late… _He thought to himself, but closed his eyes the moment the light shut off.

A dark figure moved towards his bed, taking a seat on the empty chair beside it quietly. The lotus boy opened his eyes once more, searching for a familiar face.

"Sakura…" his lips spread into a tired smile.

"Oh, I didn't want to wake you," she groaned in reply.

"Don't feel bad," he cleared his throat, swallowing down the gravel in his tone, "this is the best thing I've ever woken up to…"

Her fingers fiddled in her lap, lowering her head as an embarrassed smile claimed her lips.

"Do you always say whatever pops into your head?" She asked softly.

Lee shifted under the covers, trying to regain a comfortable spot now that he was awake; he kept his eyes on her. "Thinking too much gets you in trouble…you should trust your first thoughts, always."

His fingertips found their way to the underside of her chin, tipping up her face gently. They held each other's gaze for a moment, Sakura's cheeks growing hot; thank God the lights were off.

"What happened after you left?"

The kunoichi brushed away his hand, scooting the chair forward so that her chest was against the mattress before leaning over onto the sheets, resting her head in the crook of his arm. Lee remained silent, waiting for her response with patience, knowing that she would answer when she was ready; she always did.

"Naruto told me he loves me."

"I know."

"You knew what he said to me?"

"I know he loves you."

Silence fell on them again, steady breaths almost in sync.

"It is impossible not to love you, Sakura."

His fingers were snaked into her hair, stroking tenderly, as they fell back into their thoughts.

"You love me." She said suddenly, fists clenching in her lap.

The boy's breathing hitched, a short laugh in his throat before tilting his chin to his chest to look down on that cotton candy head of hair.

"More than words could ever begin to express." He felt his eyes start to close; his entire body felt warm. "There is no 'why', I just do. It will be that way forever, even if you leave…"

The weight of her head left his arm, but when his eyes and mouth opened to see what she was doing, the bed creaked and she was straddling his waist. Lee watched the girl hovering over him with slight curiosity, her chest rising up and down at a faster, more nervous pace. Although the weight straining against his freshly healed wounds bothered him, he ignored the nagging pain and reached up to cup her heated face with both hands. Her hands splayed across his chest, and he met her lips halfway, having missed their taste for far too long.

It was tender at first, their two mouths testing the waters of each other's feelings. The fingers that were against her face slowly slithered into her hair, pulling her closer to him as his kiss melted into something lust-driven and desperate. Sakura's lips parted in the quietest of moans and the boy took the unexpected opportunity to slip his tongue past them, curling around his partner's instinctively. This simple gesture incited an immediate roll of the girls hips above his groin, a warmth she hadn't felt before filling her lower abdomen and making her anxious.

Her feet began to push the sheets away from his bandaged body just as his hands slid from her hair and down to the buttons of her pajama top. The kunoichi's chest swelled in a gasped inhale, their lips pulling apart as her lust-glazed eyes flew open to stare into his.

"Sakura, if you--" Lee began in a rushed whisper.

Sakura's hands grabbed on his, the buttons nearly being ripped off as she guided them down the garment. The piece of fleece fell back from her shoulders, and that milky skin was bare for him to stare at in awe. Her teeth tugged at her lower lip, hair disheveled, cheeks rosy, breathing uneven, while the girl's hands still held his in the most pregnant of pauses. Lee watched every expression that flashed across her face in that moment, holding his breath unconsciously before she brought his hands to cup her chest and pulled his lips back to hers. Her own hands worked at his blue pajama bottoms, tugging them down as if her life depended on it…or like some sex-crazed woman who needed her fix. Sakura's still clothed lower body grinded against his now naked one, a shuddering groan in response from the boy below her. Dragging his lips away he struggled to sit up, taking a breast to his lips as a substitute to her mouth and sucking _hard_. The kunoichi's nails dug into his back, scraping along his skin until they nagged at his scalp, pulling at each and every root.

Lee snaked his fingers beneath the waistband of her bottoms, pulling them as far as they would go until they hooked at her knees. With one breast in his mouth, his teeth nicked at the nipple in a silent curse, eliciting several mewls of protest and encouragement until her pelvis slammed down onto his arousal, a borderline growl rumbling in his throat. In a fumble of limbs the pajamas were finally discarded onto the floor and as his hands took hold of her hips; arousal met arousal in one rushed thrust.

Immediately Sakura was squirming against the unexpected intrusion, but despite his sudden empathy towards the girl, he held her firmly in place; the squirming only drove him more insane.

"Sa…" he swallowed, pressing his fingers harder into her hips, "Sakura, just stay still or I'm going to lose my mind…"

Now even in the most intimate of positions a rush of heat hit her face, abruptly stilling the lower part of her body.

"Does it hurt?" He asked in a gravely tone with his eyes closed.

"I'm fine," she squeaked.

"Sakura," the boy replied in a softer voice.

Her response was entirely physical, lifting her hips and bringing her body down slower on his arousal. His nails dug into her sides, emitting an elongated groan as his head arched back into the pillows. Despite the nagging pain between her thighs, Sakura rose up and came down again and as the boy below her vocalized his approval the pain began to slip away. His thrusts met every roll of her hips, the insides of her warm and tight and driving him over the edge.

Sakura leaned forward to catch his mouth mid-moan, slithering her tongue inside and welcoming his warmth. Lee's hands found their way back to her breasts, thumbs brushing over the nipples until they entangled themselves in the now tussled pink strands of her hair. Coming against the base of his arousal in another thrust, the kunoichi gave a shudder, and when he began to pull back and shove her down again, their lips parted as she cried out. Just as Lee began to open his mouth to ask if he'd hurt the girl, her insides tightened around him and his entire body trembled from the unexpected release he had not prepared for.

As both of their bodies came down off the waves of ecstasy, Sakura fell forward to slump against the latter, more exhausted than Lee seemed to be. Sweaty, breathless, and now somewhat embarrassed to be in their current position, the lotus boy struggled to pull the sheets over the both of them until the kunoichi mumbled her disapproval.

"S'too hot for covers," she said sleepily, nuzzling her head under his chin.

He managed an amused smirk, pulling the thinnest sheet over them anyway.

"The last thing we need is an uproar of visitors in the morning when they see the two of us…naked and…together." He felt his cheeks grow hotter as the words left his mouth.

"Let them see." Her statement came out in a dreamy sigh and the reality of just how close the two of them were at that moment hit Lee like a ton of bricks.

"Sakura…" he began in a whisper.

"I should have fell for you in the beginning," she replied just as quietly; a sleepy thought as if she were speaking only to herself. "Lee kun."

Warmth swelled in his chest, holding her tightly as sleep claimed her mind while she left him with that single confession; he had never been happier than in that moment. As he finally succumbed to his own exhaustion, their breathing and heartbeats fell in sync and despite the overwhelming feeling of peace one negative thought nagged at the back of his mind; in the morning they would have a lot of explaining to do.

Author's Notes//

So, here it is, the very super late update for Daisuki. I'm really sorry you guys, I got super writer's block in the middle of the lemon scene and it took me so long to get through it! I know I promised frequent updates, but this will be the last time I take a month to do so. So uh, how about that lemon scene? Aahahaha. I would pay a million dollars to trade places with Sakura.

Happy Chrismachaunakwanzikah.

Until next time!

Usagi


End file.
